Memories of Blood HERO·
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Y las palabras susurrantes, el olor de la polvora, la sangre y el fuego quemando las calles se entremesclan. Necesitamos de un Heroe, ahora...
1. El payaso de la cajita

**Disclamer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano. Yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer este fic sin fines lucrativos. Lo único que es mío, es la trama del Fic y los OC'S.

**Advertencias:** OOC (Aunque, técnicamente no se sabe muchos de los de la primera, solo ciertas cosas. No podemos pensar que son así solo por haber salido poquito tiempo. Otra cosa, en el fic le puse un **"nombre" **a Alaude. Estuve investigando y descubrí que Alaude es un apellido; no un nombre (o al menos eso decía el sitio en el que hice click, por eso le puse un nombre al poli) XD.

**Inspiración:** La Canción y Letra de "Hero". Perteneciente al grupo de música Skillet.

**Opening: La Rose de Versailles-Némesis-**

**Ending: OUT OF EDEN-Takako-**

* * *

_**Memories of Blood**_

**I**

**HERO**

**Capitulo 1: El payaso de la cajita**

Cid Alaude se ajustó la corbata de su uniforme por enésima vez esa noche. El abrigo de color negro se agitó ligeramente por el viento. Esperando, en una de las esquinas del barrio más oscuro, bajo un farol, estaba él. Con esa sonrisa torcida, como si disfrutara verlo exhausto y con ojeras debajo de los ojos. El oficial de policía gruñó molesto.

-Alaude-Dijo un hombre de ojos y cabello color índigo, con la voz llena de sorna; pero a la vez con una pizca de cordialidad.

-Demon Spade-susurró Alaude. Molesto, clavando sus ojos rasgados en los del otro. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y no lo harían ahora.

La noche se mostraba rebosante de belleza, con el astro blanco brillando intensamente, en la oscuridad absoluta, allí en Italia.

Ambos hombres vestían distintos ropajes. Los de Alaude eran lo de un típico policía, abrigo hasta las rodillas, de color negro; abierto desde adelante, permitiendo ver su camisa blanca y corbata negra. Los cabellos rubios de Alaude se movieron ligeramente con la brisa de verano.

Por su parte, Spade llevaba un traje algo extraño, una chaqueta con un peculiar estilo militar, cosa que revelaban las hombreras; estaba abierta, permitiendo ver la camisa roja sin botones que había en su cuerpo, los pantalones eran blancos y algo holgados.

El ambiente era tenso. Ambos se comportaban como chiquillos de primaria; y lo sabían, pero este era un trabajo y quisieran o no debían completarlo en equipo.

- ¿Y bien…?-comenzó Alaude en tono autoritario.

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó Spade, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Para qué mierda me llamaron esta vez?-espetó molesto el oficial.

-Kufufu, no tienes que enojarte, créeme que para mí tampoco es una dicha trabajar contigo, Oficial Alaude- respondió Spade. Cerrando los ojos, haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda, (como diciendo "No me importa").

-Tu risa me enferma, anormal-le dijo con sinceridad y molestia combinadas.

-¿Anormal?, Kufufu lo dice aquel que duerme con las esposas a un lado de la cama-contraatacó, con una ligera mirada de asco, pero burlona-Créeme que es medio raro que un policía sea medio fetichista, Kufufu.

-Suficiente, ya me hartaste-declaró Cid, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de esposas. Con la mirada fría, clavada en Spade, comenzó a correr en dirección al Guardián de la Niebla.

El ilusionista de Vongola dio un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre uno de sus pies. La distancia entre ellos era más o menos dos metros. Sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un monóculo, de extraño diseño (casi parecido al ojo de alguna águila); el cristal de la lente era rojo.

-Lo siento, pero no tiro para el otro lado. Busca a alguien más para estar esposado en tu cama-le respondió el guardián de la niebla al de la nube. Quien solo le envió una mirada llena de rencor.

Sí, definitivamente eran como niños de primaria.

Los ruidos de un par de arbustos alertaron los sentidos de ambos hombres, que pararon momentáneamente su lucha personal, como todo adulto haría en ese momento.

Se acercaron a los arbustos, y cuando Alaude dispersó las hojas de estos, se encontraron con dos policías amarrados con cuerdas en las manos, pies, y boca; ambos estaban retorciéndose cual gusanos. Uno de ellos estaba desnudo, tenía la contextura delgada; el otro era gordo. Alaude suspiró con frustración, los oficiales de Sicilia eran demasiado débiles. Los desató y mientras los oficiales tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire, jadeando. Spade, con cara de aburrimiento, decidido examinar el área con la mirada. Nadie a la vista, curioso.

-Muy bien, ¿quién les hizo esto?-preguntó Alaude, tras soltar a los dos hombres.

-A-A p-pues verá, nosotros hacíamos nuestra ronda nocturna, como de costumbre-comenzó a relatar el oficial.

-¡Entonces, esa mujer loca nos noqueó, tomó mi ropa y se largó al museo!-exclamó el policía que se encontraba semidesnudo, (gracias a Dios, que aún conservaba su ropa interior).- ¡Esa mujer loca!-gritó histérico.

-¿Esa mujer…tenía cabello negro?-preguntó Alaude, con la voz un poco ansiosa. Spade se giró y vio por sobre su hombro con cara curiosa al francés.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el oficial delgado de nuevo, su compañero sudó-¡Piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello largo y negruzco! –describió el hombre, con la cara roja de la rabia.

-Eso es todo, vayan a algún lugar donde puedas vestirte-ordenó Alaude, indiferente-Recuperaré tu uniforme y te lo enviaré mañana a la estación de policía-comentó, mientras caminaba con dirección al museo. Spade le siguió confundido, Alaude parecía ansioso y con más energía de las acostumbradas.

Ambos policías se despidieron de Alaude al estilo militar, dirigiéndose a algún lugar oscuro. El oficial que se encontraba semidesnudo sería tachado de pervertido y peligroso si rondaba las calles bajo las luces de los faroles.

* * *

Giotto Vongola por otro lado, se encontraba en una reunión importante, a su lado estaba Archery el líder de sus guardianes y del resto de sus subordinados. Giotto tenía una mirada seria, Archery permanecía alerta, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Déjeme ver si entendí-empezó Giotto, lo más sereno posible-Estás diciendo que el Capo de la Familia Mare acaba de perder la vida.- añadió con la voz algo sorprendida y trémula.

-Así es señor-comenzó un hombre de cabello largo y algo desmechado, de color negro y ojos verdes.-Al parecer su velorio fue hace tres meses, ninguna familia de Sicilia supo de su funeral, ni siquiera las familias aliadas-añadió, mientras revisaba unos papeles-Pero el otro día recibimos…esto-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado de manera brusca y del bolsillo de su saco, retiró un sobre blanco dejándolo en la mesa. El sobre tenía el sello de un par de alas unidas a una estrella de ocho puntas-Una invitación por parte del nuevo Jefe de la familia-.

Archery sacó el cigarrillo de su boca, apagándolo en el cenicero de plata, cruzó sus brazos y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Giotto por su lado, bajó la mirada posándola en el sobre blanco.

Alexander Mare había sido un Capo temido, odiado por la mayoría de los Vongola, eran rivales a muerte. O al menos eso recordaba Giotto, ya que su único encuentro con él fue en una disputa por un terreno fértil que terminó con la victoria de los Vongola, pero al mismo tiempo grandes bajas en estos. Por aquel entonces Giotto tenía 16 años.

-Una invitación…se nota que el nuevo líder es un estúpido-afirmó Archery, viendo el techo de la sala de reuniones, que era iluminada por el gran candelabro ubicado en el centro del cuarto, arriba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿No hay más detalles sobre el asunto?-preguntó serio el Jefe Vongola, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su subordinado.

-Al parecer, citó a nuestras familias aliadas, a las suyas, y a nosotros a una fiesta de etiqueta sin derramamiento de sangre alguno.-Explicó el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Sigo diciéndolo, es un imprudente, habrá balazos apenas entre y se presente-agregó Archery parándose de su asiento para estirar las piernas, se le habían dormido.

-Tal vez sea cierto lo que dices Archery, pero…-Giotto tomó el sobre entre sus manos-No, nos habría invitado sin conocer las consecuencias que esto podría acarrearle-añadió con seguridad.

-No te ofendas Gi, amigo mío. Pero eres demasiado optimista-afirmó Archery, colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Giotto sonrió con comprensión.

-¿Cuál es su decisión, Jefe?-preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Armand, dile a los demás que asistiré a esa fiesta junto con mis seis guardianes. Tú quédate supervisando todo en mi ausencia.-ordenó Giotto saliendo del cuarto junto con Archery siguiéndole detrás, vigilando su espalda.

-Como usted diga señor-contestó Armad con una sonrisa, su Jefe siempre era así_-"¿__Debería haberles dicho sobre Jacqueline__?"_-se preguntó en su mente Armand_-"__Probablemente no, Alaude vendrá hecho un escándalo si se entera que yo ya sabía de ella__"-_se rió bajito, y procedió a retirarse del cuarto de reuniones.

* * *

Sonreía, un sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas del museo, iluminando su figura. El rubí que se exhibía ante ella, encerrado en ese cristal, como ave en jaula de oro. No podía resistir las ganas de tocar esa joya de gran valor, mucho menos pensar en posar sus labios en ella si pudiese. Aún le quedaban unos segundos antes de que la seguridad del museo recuperara la consciencia.

-Muy pronto podrás ver la luz, pequeño rubí-susurró con voz dulce, mientras sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos tocaban el vidrio, y su nariz casi tocaba la fría superficie de cristal.

Se apartó velozmente del vidrio, tomó la cárcel de cristal y la levantó lentamente. Para luego proceder a dejarla en el piso a su lado. Sus ojos marrones brillaron al ver el tesoro delante de su ser. Era el momento perfecto.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Jacqueline-murmuró una voz, que resonó en el cuarto del museo como un eco en la montaña más alta.

La mujer de largos cabellos negros hasta la cadera se giró, con la mirada entrecerrada. Sonrió otra vez. Delante de ella estaba ese hombre, ¿Es que no se cansaba?

-Nunca esperé verte nuevamente, Alaude-saludó ella con sonrisa radiante, los ojos cerrados y la luna bañando de esa luz fría su piel pálida.-Sabes…pensé que me odiabas-añadió con la voz adaptada a un tono lastimero y burlón.

-De odiarte te odio-respondió Cid, mostrando su arma reglamentaria, la típica pistola. Aunque Alaude no necesitara de ella, en si era mejor asustar a Jacqueline; aunque era consciente de que esa mujer no se asustaría por ponerle un arma enfrente y dispararle.-Eres una mujer sinvergüenza, a pesar de haber robado en París varias obras de arte, ahora te dedicas a robar joyas-comentó al darse cuenta de que detrás de Jacqueline había un rubí.

-Te dije que mi trabajo como ladrona es robar aquello que es robado, un ladrón roba a otro, esa es la ley. El museo robó esa joya hace mucho tiempo.

-Esa joya fue "donada"-corrigió Alaude.

-Error, mí querido oficial-añadió Jacquie, alzando el dedo índice. Su expresión se torno seria-Hace catorce años este anillo fue robado o tomado como botín durante el ataque a la Familia Medina, los únicos sobrevivientes son una mujer que en ese entonces tenía seis años, asesinaron a su familia y ahora esto es lo único que queda como un recuerdo de su familia-añadió Jacqueline mientras tanteaba en los pantalones que le había robado al oficial, cuando este y su compañero hacían su guardia nocturna en el parque.

-Esa mujer seguro es pobre ahora, está desesperada; venderá la joya-contestó con razonamiento mordaz el hombre de cabellos claros-¿Para qué regresarla Jacqueline?-preguntó.

-Porque, lo que suceda con esa joya es solo decisión de ella-aclaró Jacqueline de manera serena y calmada, mientras rebuscaba, sin ser vista, su arma para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo-El trabajo de los ladrones siempre fue quitar lo que ha sido robado, a lo largo de la historia, vieras por donde vieras hay riquezas: un trozo de paz, una mujer, un hombre. Todo lo que te es importante es valioso, y tiene cierto valor para el "propietario". Los hombres y mujeres son pasajeros así como los amigos, pero la realidad es que se han visto arrebatados. Y a su vez, el ladrón, es engañado y se le es robado algo importante. Si lo recupera, es parte de las decisiones que tome a lo largo de su vida. Se podría decir que todos los seres humanos y animales somos iguales en el aspecto de "robar". Aunque muchos no se den cuenta de esa realidad-concluyó el discurso, sacando su látigo de cuero.

-Es cierto, todos nosotros somos seres traicioneros-la voz de Spade hizo eco, Jacqueline se giró, y atrás, a unos metros distantes de ella, se encontraba el guardián de la Niebla Vongola. Jacqueline endureció el semblante, para luego reírse.

-Has traído un compañero, veamos…-Sus ojos se fijaron en , alto, cabellos índigo, ojos del mismo color; pero en una tonalidad un poco más clara-Confiado, sereno, burlón, algo impaciente, pero con gran inteligencia. Curioso compañero te has traído- añadió con sonrisa burlona viendo a Alaude a los ojos, parecía algo frustrada-Lo peor es que me recuerda a Selene-suspiró tras pronunciar ese nombre. Su cara reflejaba pesar ajeno por sí misma. Como si esa persona fuera algo problemática, pero cercana a ella.

Sin previo aviso Alaude disparó, Jacqueline esquivó la bala haciéndose a un lado, escondiéndose en una de las paredes.

-¡Maldición, fallé!-se quejó Alaude con ceño fruncido.

-¡Para la próxima ten más consciencia! ¡Pudiste haberme matado!-le reprochó Spade asomando la cabeza tras la pared, al notar que Alaude dejó de disparar.

-Eso pretendía, por eso estoy frustrando-confesó con honestidad la Nube Vongola. Mientras bajaba el arma, arrojándola al suelo, sacando seguidamente sus esposas del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Dirigiéndose en dirección a la ladrona.

Jacqueline no perdió tiempo, y usando sus manos y brazos como apoyo, dio un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Empuñó su látigo enfrentándolo a las esposas de Alaude. Sonrió, esto era fácil. Al siguiente instante Alaude le propinó un golpe en su estómago.

_-"¿¡Qué demonios!"-_pensó, mientras rodaba por el piso del museo, hasta que ella misma se paró, saltando y colocándose en postura de defensa. Con algo de sangre resbalándole de los labios, su expresión era de sorpresa, Alaude jugaba con sus esposas haciéndolas girar por medio de un dedo.-Tú…-escupió molesta.

-No sé por qué te quejas-añadió al ver el rostro de la mujer-De tantas veces que me he cruzado contigo, y te he perseguido, deberías haber visto la posibilidad de que mi velocidad se viera en aumento y estuviera a la misma altura que la tuya.-Comentó indiferente.

-Je-dijo ella afilando la mirada, con una sonrisa divertida-Ya veo, has alcanzado mi velocidad a medida que nos hemos cruzado. Esa rabia, esos ojos. –Murmuró para sí misma, mientras se levantaba del suelo lentamente-Reflejan tu odio hacia mí-Sus orbes chocolates se clavaron en los azul claro (casi grises) de Alaude.

Todo se volvió silencio de un momento a otro, la tensión iba en aumento. Spade se quedó en su posición viendo como ambos no podían dejar de mirarse, como si estuvieran combatiendo en otro escenario y sus cuerpos simplemente se hubieran quedado allí, quietos. Jacqueline saltó en el aire, y giró su cuerpo en medio del vuelo. Dando una vuelta circular, extendió una de sus piernas de manera vertical dando otro giro, su pie colisionó contra el suelo. El polvo que se levantó por el impacto del ataque se disipó, y en una gran grieta donde debería haber estado Alaude no había nada.

-Muy lenta-susurró una voz a su lado.

Alaude había esposado una de las muñecas de Jacqueline, la aludida apretó los dientes, para luego articular una minúscula sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, pero me es imposible cumplir tu sueño de tenerme bajo tu poder por momentos.-Habló ella muy segura de que esta situación la tenía ganada, Alaude elevó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi amiga!-gritó una voz algo chillona.

Alaude se giró y su rostro fue golpeado por una pata de peluche, sin que se diera cuenta Jacqueline escurrió su muñeca de un jalón abrupto liberándose de las esposas, la piel de sus manos se vio algo desgarrada, un corte del cual brotaba un poco de sangre. El atacante del oficial era esponjoso y suave, con dos largas orejas, una de ellas algo decaída y cosida al parecer. Era un conejo de felpa, tamaño promedio, color café. Estaba estupefacto ¡Un muñeco que se movía!

Como si ya en la mafia no hubiera visto suficientes cosas raras o morbosas.

-¡Jacqueline, Jacqueline!-llamó el conejo de felpa. La ladrona se vio la muñeca de la cual el hilo de sangre descendía con lentitud, su cara ya no estaba seria o divertida. Parecía más bien en trance, recordando una parte de su oscuro pasado-¡Jacqueline, rápido, rápido!-Jacqueline salió de su trance-¡Corramos que vienen los guardias!-gritó el conejo de felpa, agitando sus manitas.

-Sí…-susurró ella, vio a Alaude que se reincorporaba del golpe dado, por su compañero de peluche-Nos vemos…Alaude-se despidió ella, del bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme, saco una especie de pelota de color rojo. La lanzó contra el suelo y entonces una densa capa de humo se expandió por el lugar-Ci incontreremo di nuovo, il mio rivale*-agregó ella, su voz hizo eco.

Mientras ambos Vongola tosían, tratando de no ahogarse por la bomba de humo. Una vez el humo se hubo disipado, Spade vio a Alaude, estaba un poco delante de él, el golpe de ese conejo de juguete parlanchín lo había mandado a volar varios metros. Cosa difícil de creer, pues solo era un peluche y Cid era…Cid.

El rubio, por otro lado, vio como los oficiales que habían sido "adormecidos" por Jacqueline se dirigían a ellos; alterados obviamente, sabían quién era el y quién era la piña que se encontraba detrás. Se fijó en el pedestal donde debería estar el rubí. No había nada

Jacqueline, como siempre, cumplió con su objetivo del día.

* * *

Los cuerpos mutilados, las extremidades: brazos, piernas, cabezas, tórax. Adornando el piso de aquella mansión. El vestido blanco, alguna vez impune y sin una mancha, se mostraba con orgullo manchado de sangre. Los zapatos de tacón resonaron en el piso húmedo, teñido de esa tinta escarlata.

La inocente cara, con minúsculas manchas y delgados hilos de sangre que descendían como lagrimas de su rostro hasta su mentón. Y cuya gota irregular caía en el piso, fundiéndose en aquel escenario de matanza interminable, y trajes negros teñidos en el veneno de las rosas, en su color enfermizo y morboso.

-Y la luna…se tiñó de rojo~.-Cantó una voz inocente.

Los cabellos estaban recogidos en una especie de bola, que se alzaba con elegancia sobre la cabeza, mientras dos mechones espesos (cada uno a un lado de la cara) marcaban las facciones femeninas del rostro albino. La cara era iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales del recibidor de la mansión. Los vidrios estaban rotos.

Las manos teñidas de escarlata tocaron suavemente los pétalos de aquellas rosas blancas, que descansaban en el jarrón que sobrevivió a aquella masacre, manchándolos de ese color. El color de la muerte.

-Me pregunto… ¿Escapaste de ese malvado hombre… Jacqueline?-preguntó mientras sus ojos índigo se concentraban en las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Otra sonrisa retorcida apareció en el pálido rostro. El viento movió ligeramente los cabellos lila claro.

-Selene, Selene~-llamó con voz algo triste una muñeca de porcelana, que se situó al lado de la joven mujer, posándose sobre su hombro.

-Dime…-ordenó ella con voz dulce.

-Jacqueline se lastimó-explicó la muñeca-Verás…-La muñeca calló cuando Selene tomó su cuello de porcelana y lo estrujó rompiéndola en pedazos. La cabeza cayó al piso rompiéndose, así como el resto del cuerpo.

-Las muñecas inútiles deberían morir-susurró con rabia en la voz-Jacqueline se lastimó ¿Eh?-Sonrió exhibiendo un poco su dentadura blanca.-Curaré sus heridas, y…-sonrió ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos, como si fuese un gesto de inocencia.-Mataré a quien la allá dañado.-Agregó, para después reírse levemente.

-Señorita Selene-una voz grave le llamó.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella, más calmada. Girándose, había un hombre con un traje de etiqueta negro.

-Ya casi es la hora de que se presente-Añadió el hombre-La señorita Jacqueline también irá, al parecer quiere distraerse. Dijo no pasar una buena noche-añadió algo avergonzado, Selene se acercaba a él con lentitud.

-Gracias-dijo, haciendo una graciosa reverencia muy al estilo de las damas.

Selene se alejó trotando de allí, dando saltitos cual cría, mientras sus zapatos dejaban huellas de sangre en las pocas partes donde ese líquido no había contaminado el ambiente.

* * *

El agua se había enfriado.

-¡Questo è bullshit!*-bramó, mientras se sumergía más y más en la tina de baño.

Las burbujas de jabón cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Sus largos y húmedos cabellos negros se encontraban pegados en sus pechos, ocultándolos de la vista ajena. Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el borde de la bañera. Miró como el vapor se elevaba por el techo.

-Alaude…siempre fastidias, hombre imbécil-susurró. Elevó su brazo y notó la cortada en su muñeca, ahora era una ligera cicatriz horizontal.- ¿Por qué?-preguntó. Se levantó lentamente de la tina, saliendo de ella. Tomando la toalla de la silla que había puesto al lado de su bañera, cubriendo su cuerpo con ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño, retirando la toalla de su cuerpo, arrojándola sobre la sencilla cama de una plaza con sábanas blancas. Se dirigió al armario que estaba situado del lado derecho del dormitorio. Su rostro no tenía expresión. Abrió las puertas de caoba, un traje de etiqueta negro se mostraba planchado y colgado en una percha.

Era casi momento de la función.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos allí, bueno casi todos. Knuckle no pudo asistir porque estaba haciendo los preparativos para una boda que se efectuaría mañana.

Ugetsu trataba de volver a ajustarse la corbata porque se le había desatado, Lampou lo ayudó a ajustarla, puesto que Archery se lo ordenó no muy amablemente. G estaba desquiciado de cierta forma. Spade por otro lado, miraba divertido, y si cabía, curioso a Alaude quien aún parecía molesto tras la fuga de Jacqueline.

Aún recordaba su conversación con él luego del incidente.

_Tras haber dado su versión de los hechos y firmar un par de papeles en la estación de policía, ambos partieron de una buena vez para ir a la dichosa "Fiesta". Sí, Spade fue usado de mensajero, el aludido no estaba contento con eso. Por eso le dijo a Alaude que no sabía del asunto, quería fastidiarlo un poco para quitarse el aburrimiento. _

_-¿Qué relación hay entre los dos?-preguntó._

_-Ella es una ladrona, y yo un oficial de policía. Creo que es evidente-respondió con obviedad y sarcasmo._

_Al hombre de cabellos índigo esa lógica no le cerraba. Ahí había gato encerrado._

_-No es bueno mezclar sentimientos en el trabajo-insinuó Spade. _

_-Cierra la boca, para empezar, yo soy el que tendría que decirte eso de ti, coqueteas sin vergüenza con cada mujer este casada o no.-contraatacó Cid, molesto._

_-Creo que te equivocas-añadió Spade sonriendo burlonamente, sin preocupación._

_-¿En qué?-preguntó intrigado Alaude._

_-Solo coqueteo con mujeres casadas, si sus maridos les han metido los cuernos-añadió sonriendo._

_-Eres un idiota-le respondió Alaude._

_La conversación se dio por zanjada, ambos debían volver a la mansión a cambiarse._

Giotto Vongola hizo acto de presencia al bajar de su carro, tras que uno de los subordinados le abriese la puerta. Sus guardianes le vieron serios, Giotto le sonrió para tratar de calmarnos, aunque sabía que la preocupación no se apagaría tan fácilmente. La sonrisa despareció para mostrar la seriedad que se debía.

Los demás carros estaban estacionados cerca de la entrada de aquella mansión, de aproximadamente cinco pisos de altura. Dirigiéndose en fila horizontal, con Giotto en el centro. Entraron a aquella mansión.

Tras pasar el umbral se vieron con muchas caras conocidas: amigos, enemigos, aliados. Giotto saludó educadamente a cada uno, y con algo de frialdad a otros. Sus guardianes hicieron lo mismo. Lampou se quedó cerca de Ugetsu, estaba algo nervioso, el espadachín sonrió entre dientes. No podía culpar al menor de ellos por tener miedo. Era demasiado joven para perder la vida.

-Hay que tener cuidado, esto es como estar en campo minado-susurró Archery, Ugetsu solo asintió. Lampou por otro lado tembló, Alaude simplemente bufó y Spade se entretuvo viendo a Giotto, tratando de analizarle y ver que tenía en mente en esos momentos.

-¡No beberé esto!-gritó un hombre. El sonido de una copa rompiéndose inundo la sala, acompañado de los murmullos de los invitados.

Alaude vio por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente se acerco al círculo que escondía el problema del resto.

Un hombre, al parecer un capo de alguna de las familias, se había rehusado a beber vino. Sus guardias personales pusieron semblantes duros y se dirigieron al sirviente, quien tembloroso, trataba de que las copas que estaban en la bandeja circular de plata no se le cayesen.

-Estoy seguro que hay veneno en cada copa de vino y agua de esta fiesta-acusó el capo, un gordo sin un solo cabello en la cabeza.

Alaude sondeó la habitación entera, aunque más bien solo la mesa de cócteles y bebidas. Nadie había tomado nada, ni siquiera al llegar. Al parecer todos desconfiaban.

-Que desconfiados son todos-la voz de una mujer hizo eco. Alaude se congeló.

Aunque su figura llena de curvas debería estar vistiendo algún vestido apropiado para tal evento, estaba llevando ropa de hombre, bueno no en su totalidad; seria de hombres si estuviera llevando pantalones. Pero en vez de eso llevaba una falda, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, dando una amplia vista de sus bien entrenadas piernas. El chaleco negro se encontraba abotonado, pero no por eso los senos serian opacados, eran de tamaño promedio. La larga cabellera negra, atada en una coleta alta, que comenzaba desde la nuca, pero no llegaba a ser cola de caballo, se mecía con el caminar de aquella mujer. Cuyas manos tomaron dos copas de vino del sirviente temeroso, y se alejó del alboroto.

Giotto y los demás se quedaron contemplando serios a aquella mujer. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Todos al principio trataban de analizar el rostro de esa mujer, piel blanca, cabello negro. Los ojos se iban abriendo a medida que los recuerdos de aquellas cosas hurtadas regresaban a la memoria de sus "ex dueños". La mujer por su parte se dirigió a otra, vestida con un traje igual al suyo. El peinado que traía hace unas horas seguía igual, los cabellos lilas hacían juego con su perfil de "niña buena". Sonriendo a todos, como si fuera una blanca paloma que no dañaría ni a una mosca

-Ten Selene-le dijo Jacqueline, extendiéndole la copa de vino.

-¡Oh!-musitó ella feliz-¡Gracias!, usualmente no bebo, pero si Jacqueline es quien me lo da está bien-añadió Selene dando un sorbo a su copa. Tosió un poco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ligero-Esta bueno, aunque es la primera vez que tomo vino tinto, sabe amargo-agregó con una mueca entre la felicidad y el desagrado.

Jacqueline la ladrona tomó de un solo sorbo todo el vino de su copa.

-¡Ahh…!-exclamó, como si fuera una tos ahogada-Este es un buen vino, pero bueno. Ellos se lo pierden-habló ella.

Las armas fueron sacadas de los ropajes, y el tiroteo comenzó. Ambas mujeres no se movieron de sus lugares, cerca de las escaleras principales, que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Las balas pasaron atreves de ellas como si fueran una ilusión.

Todos se quedaron mudos, Spade entrecerró los ojos y se colocó el monóculo. Sus ojos se abrieron, no había nada allí, su otro ojo libre de aquel artefacto veía dos figuras, la de Selene y la de Jacqueline.

-Las ilusiones engañan a la vista, queridos invitados-la inocente y socarrona voz de Selene hizo eco en la sala. Las ilusiones desaparecieron de las escaleras.

Lampou entonces elevo la vista hacia el gran candelabro que colgaba del techo. Las dos mujeres de antes, estaban sentadas en los bordes de aquella araña de metal y cristal. El candelabro se movía de un lado a otro lentamente.

-¡Arriba!-gritó Lampou, los demás elevaron la vista.

-¡Diablos!, ¡Ese tipo con cara de bobo nos encontró!, ¡Yo que había usado mi magia para subir hasta acá!, pensé que era un buen escondite-se quejó Selene, inflando las mejillas. Jacqueline simplemente se río.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, ladrona fantasma?¡-gritó el mismo capo que se quejó del vino.

-La pregunta aquí es: ¿Me creen tan estúpida para venir sin un buen motivo?-preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-¡Viniste a robar!-gritaron todos los invitados al unísono.

-Me avergüenza que crean que soy tan, desvergonzada.-murmuró Jacqueline algo triste

-Pero lo eres- añadió Selene con una sonrisita.

-No ayudas- dijo Jacqueline viendo a su compañera.

-¡Dinos tus verdaderos motivos entonces!- gritó otro mafioso.

-¡Silencio!-el grito de Giotto había puesto orden en la sala, acallando los murmullos. Todos decidieron crear un silencio conjunto. Permitiendo al rubio líder de los Vongola tomar palabra-¿Qué haces aquí…Jacqueline?-preguntó el capo Vongola, con claro tono de amenaza.

La ladrona sonrió de lado, se paró del candelabro y saltó en picada hacia el suelo, dando un giro en medio del aire, aterrizando de rodillas. Se reincorporó, su mirada chocolate era juguetona, detonaba burla.

-No es evidente-añadió con sarcasmo, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban-Fui obligada a venir, y en falda-agregó con molestia en la voz.

Selene hizo lo mismo que Jacqueline, la diferencia era que ella descendía levemente como si la brisa de algún viento desconocido la posara en el suelo, como un pétalo de rosa se posaba en el agua. Tenía esa sonrisita falsa en su rostro. Sus orbes se fijaron en los de Spade, ambos entrecerraron sus miradas. La sonrisa despareció, dando paso a una clara mueca de desagrado. Spade sonrió. Selene se agarró del brazo derecho de Jacqueline, cual niña.

-Jacqueline, no es justo-Jacqueline la miró por el rabillo del ojo-Aquí también hay alguien que usa trucos de magia como yo-se quejó, con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo tiempo de rabietas ahora Selene-miró a Giotto directamente, estaban separados por muchos metros, pero las miradas estaban conectadas.-De hecho, ambas no tenemos tiempo-suspiró- ¡Argg!-añadió hastiada-Esto ya es demasiado, primero me hacen ponerme esta ropa horrenda, luego tengo que aguantar un tiroteo-citó, mientras contaba con los dedos-Exigiré un aumento-afirmó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hablen maldita sea!- soltó un mafioso que se había hartado de tanto silencio-¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí?-bramó, rojo de la ira.

En cuestión de segundos, unos finos dedos blancos tocaron el rostro, Selene se había acercado hasta aquel hombre. Todos quedaron helados por unos momentos, sin moverse. Inclusive Giotto.

Selene era más baja que aquel hombre, de hecho su estatura debía ser de apenas una pulgada menos que la de Jacqueline, quien media 1,58. Selene parecía tener 1,52.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó con voz inocente, su rostro lucia preocupado-No tengas miedo…-una sonrisa se vislumbro en la cara de porcelana-No te mataré, no veo la necesidad-agregó, mientras se apartaba del hombre, quien cayó al piso de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente, su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo. Selene se agachó para quedar a su altura.-Vamos…disfruta de la fiesta-su cara no podía ser vista por la mayoría debido a su postura-Mi Boss* a estado esperando mucho por esta fiesta, quería que todo fuera de su agrado-añadió sonriendo, mientras el tono de su voz parecía divertido.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Jacqueline, Selene!-una voz grave y autoritaria hizo eco. Todos se giraron al ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios descender de las escaleras, en compañía de dos más (uno de ellos era un chico joven) y de una chica de tal vez unos trece años de edad.

El hombre que encabezaba la fila tenia cabellos rubios, algo desordenados en la parte superior de la cabeza, y una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera, unos poderosos ojos azul cobalto, y la piel blanquecina, no como la nieve, era un tono de piel normal. Miró de forma reprobatoria a ambas mujeres.

-Se supone que la fiesta era para divertirse, no para sus juegos mentales chicas-refunfuñó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

_-"¿__Será este el Jefe__?"-_pensó Giotto examinando al hombre, que vestía un traje de esmoquin negro.

-Cierra la boca-dijo Jacqueline molesta-No recibo órdenes de alguien con peinado de niña-atacó ella riéndose.

-¡Otra vez con eso!-gritó el hombre rubio molesto-¡Ya te dije que es un peinado necesario!, ¡No soy un desalineado como Antonio!-se defendió el hombre de ojos azules.

-¡Oye!-se quejó un hombre de piel trigueña, cabellos negros desordenados y cortos hasta la nuca, dejando a vista las orejas. Ojos color miel-Más cuidado con tus palabras Aquiles-le regañó el tal Antonio. Ahora clavando sus orbes de color miel en los azules de Selene-Ya te han dicho que tienes prohibido asustar a los demás Selene-le replicó Antonio, negando con la cabeza.

-Perdón-dijo Selene, haciendo rodar los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por favor no se peleen-pidió la chica preadolescente que se encontraba cerca de Antonio.

De la misma altura de Selene, cabello castaño claro largo hasta la cadera, y ondulado en las puntas. Ojos verdes tan intensos como dos esmeraldas, labios cerezas, facciones jóvenes y de niña que comenzaban a mostrar atisbos de crecimiento. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de color azul, con zapatos de tacón de color negro.

-Tranquilícese, Señorita Mildred. Le aseguro que estos idiotas no se pelearan enseguida-afirmó con aburrimiento otro, mientras bostezaba. Pareciera que acababa de levantarse, sus rasgos eran algo duros e inocentes a la vez. El cabello era largo hasta los hombros, de color marrón, los ojos del chico estaban rasgados, y el color de sus orbes era de ámbar penetrante, parecidos a los de Antonio, pero a diferencia de los ojos del trigueño, estos parecían hechos de oro.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste Félix!-ordenaron molestas Selene y Jacqueline, poniéndose delante del muchacho más joven (y pequeño en altura, unos centímetros más alto que Selene) del grupo. Mildred simplemente reprimió un chillido de terror.

-Lo diré con gusto-dijo viendo con aburrimiento a ambas chicas- ¡Cielos!-exclamó cansado-Foma me deberá una buena, por mantenerlos a todos tranquilizados.-dijo en voz alta, se rascó la cabeza.

-Si Foma no vino, no es motivo para que te creas el líder-añadió Jacqueline, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es verdad Félix, además parece que recién te levantas. ¡Péinate!-chilló molesto Aquiles, apretando los dientes-No puedes avergonzar a Boss, viéndote desalineado-agregó apuntándole acosadoramente con el dedo.

-Es de mala educación apuntar a otros, Aquiles-se defendió Félix, con la voz algo irritada.

-Hablen claramente- pidió Alaude, captando la atención de aquellas personas que discutían.

Todos los aludidos se voltearon a verle, a él, y a los otros hombres pertenecientes a la mafia, que los veían de forma curiosa y amenazante. Mildred tragó saliva

-¿Dónde está su jefe?-preguntó sin rodeos el oficial.

En ese preciso instante el sonido del jazz inundó el aire, todos comenzaron a girar sus cabezas hacia los lados, buscando a la persona que hubiera encendido la música. No había interpretes en la fiesta, entonces… ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Ugetsu agudizó su oído, y tras conseguir la posible ubicación de aquello que producía la música fijó su vista hacia uno de los rincones del cuarto. Era uno de esos "tocadiscos" que G solía usar para escuchar música, y así tranquilizarse. Lo reconocía de vista, puesto que había ocasiones en que se quedaba con Archery tomando el té de la tarde, escuchando la música que ese extraño artefacto proporcionaba.

-Es un tocadiscos-dijo Ugetsu, lo bastante alto para que sus compañeros le escucharan.

El paso de unos zapatos se podían oír, cada vez más cercanos, escalón por escalón. Aquella figura envuelta en un vestido negro de luto, cuyas mangas eran largas y terminaban en grandes y ondulados volados disparejos de seda, tan negra como la noche. El cabello pelirrojo se movía con ligereza. Cada uno de los hombres dejo de lado la música y se concentro en la bella mujer que bajaba de los escalones principales.

Jacqueline y Selene, junto con los demás, se dividieron a los lados. Las mujeres estaban por un lado: a la derecha. Y los hombres por otro: A la izquierda. El vestido que era arrastrado se detuvo a la par de aquellas piernas. El corsé dejaba ver mínimamente el busto. Dando a entender que era una mujer recatada.

Estaba enfrente de todos los invitados, que la miraban anonadados. Bella, de ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca, y una sonrisa arrebatadoramente amable. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Se divierten?-preguntó.

-Nos divertiríamos más si el anfitrión viniera a presentarse-afirmó Archery, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres un maleducado!- gritó Mildred-¡Más respeto a mi hermana!-Ordenó fulminando a Archery con la mirada.

-Lo lamentamos, no fue nuestra intención-se disculpó Giotto, Archery chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado.-Si fuera tan amable de traer a su esposo…-quiso continuar, pero Selene le interrumpió.

-¡Esposo!-gritó con cara de no poder creérselo-¡¿Eres ciego Vongola?-preguntó mientras se reía sin control alguno.

Giotto entrecerró la mirada confuso. Elevando una de sus cejas.

-Selene-murmuró la mujer. Selene se cubrió la boca con las manos y las cerró tratando de calmar su ataque de risa. La mujer de cabellos rojos vio a Giotto y le sonrió-Lamento si no me he presentado debidamente, Giotto Vongola-se excusó ella.

Todos en el cuarto se preguntaron, porque una mujer se dirigía a un capo como el rubio con semejante familiaridad.

-Lamento también la actitud de mis guardaespaldas-dijo, mientras veía con algo de pena a los tres hombres, y dos mujeres que estaban cerca de la escalera-También excuse a mi hermanita Mildred, es muy susceptible a como la gente se dirige a mí.-agregó mientras descendía los últimos escalones y acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña, que se sonrojó levemente. Apartando la mano de la cabeza de Mildred, la mujer se colocó justo en medio de las filas hechas a los lados. Los ojos verdes tomaron una inexplicable frialdad, combinando eso con la sonrisa que estaba estampada en el rostro. Se podía ver a simple vista que esta mujer no era normal.-Mi nombre es Cole, Cole Mare, hija de Alexander Mare. Y ahora Capo de la Familia Mare-la sonrisa se extendió más-E'un piacere incontrarvi tutti*-agregó. La música en el tocadiscos seguía sonando.

El nuevo capo de los Mare, era una mujer…

**Continuara…**

* * *

N/A: Hi, este es el primer capítulo de mi Saga sobre los primeros Vongola. El nombre de la Saga es **"Memories of Blood"** Este es el primer fic Titulado **HERO. **Debido a que la canción Hero de Skillet me inspiro para hacer este fic.

Para las frases en italiano use el traductor de Google, así que lo lamento si no se escribe así. Aquí les dejo los significados:

Ci incontreremo di nuovo, il mio rivale*/Nos encontraremos de nuevo, mi rival

¡Questo è bullshit!*-/ ¡Esto es una mierda!

E'un piacere incontrarvi tutti*-/Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Boss: Jefe en italiano.

**ACLARACIONES:**

Cid: Es el nombre que elegí darle a Alaude, del mismo modo como explique arriba Alaude –o como se escriba en el manga, ambos, son apellidos franceses. Por ende decidí hacer que su nacionalidad fuera francesa en el fic. Pero no teman, es mitad italiano por su madre.

G. Archery: Es el nombre completo de G el guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación, por eso si encuentran Archery no se sorprendan, es el mismo guardián pelirrojo, y amigo de la infancia de Giotto Vongola XD.

Por motivos externos-La aparición de los Primeros Vongola en el anime, y el cambio de nombres en la serie; supliendo a los originales nombres de estos, se verán cambiados en el fic, para que el lector que ve el anime no se confunda.

Doy agradecimiento a mi amiga Kiri, a quien adoro y reviso mi ortografía-porque ella tiene una mucho mejor que la mía, que es una basura XD. -Por comprobar si había hecho una buena corrección.

Esta es la corrección del **primer** capítulo.

Más tarde trago la corrección del los otros, por eso pido paciencia, tengan paciencia con esta autora de porquería T-T

Gracias por leer.


	2. Presentaciones y Fuego

N/A: Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, seguro que muchos se quedaron picados de la intriga por lo que fuera a ocurrir más adelante, ¿verdad?

Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas, FF me come o nombres o palabras o oraciones, cada vez que subo el documento, francamente revise mis documentos luego de subir el primer capítulo y note que estaban todas las palabras y oraciones, pero al momento de que esta publicado, hay cosas que son borradas. Es todo, solo es un simple aviso.

Porque note que lo que más me borraba era el nombre de -.-U

Pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Disfruten.

_**Memories of Blood**_

**I**

**HERO**

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones Y Fuego**

El silencio que reinaba en la sala era abrumador, tanto, que un cuchillo podría cortarlo, Selene trato de no reírse. Sabía de antemano las reacciones de todos esos mafiosos, después de todo su Boss era una mujer. Y las mujeres jamás dirigían a la mafia, pero eso cambiara ahora.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto Cole con cara divertida. Selene pensó que el cinismo de la pelirroja era divertido, su Jefa sabia las consecuencias de todo acto imprudente, era consciente de esas reacciones al igual que ella.-Vamos, hablen…no deberían quedarse como piedras-alentó ella sonriendo, Giotto pareció salir del shock, se acerco a Cole hasta quedar frente a frente.- ¿Ocurre algo, Giotto Vongola?-pregunto.

Giotto entrecerró la mirada, desconfiaba de esas palabras, era simplemente absurdo aquello. Pero algo en los ojos verdes de Cole le decía que sus palabras no eran juego, no eran burla. Cole, no era estúpida. Eso decían los ojos fríos de esa mujer delante de él.

-Basta de juegos mentales-dijo el molesto-Quiero ver al líder de los Mare-ordeno, paciente.

-No quiero ser grosera Vongola-comenzó Jacqueline desde su ubicación, con los ojos cerrados.-Esa mujer que tienes delante de ti, es Cole Mare. La única Jefe de esta familia-comento abriendo sus ojos, cuyos orbes se clavaron en la espalda de su señora. Quien se giro; un poco sobre su hombro, y le envió una sonrisa discreta a la pelinegra –Aunque te cueste creerlo-añadió.

Otra vez los murmullos comenzaron a danzar en el aire, la desconfianza volvió a crecer. Cole simplemente torno su mirada algo triste. Negando con la cabeza, Giotto no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Mildred quiso abandonar su posición cerca de Selene para ir a asistir a su hermana de manera moral, situándose al lado de ella. Pero la mano de Selene capturo su muñeca, Mildred vio a la mujer de cabellos lilas sonreír, con seguridad. Una seguridad que dejo a Mildred en un trance extraño, sus pupilas parecía dilatarse y sus ojos apagarse. Jacqueline tomo a Mildred que estaba comenzando a tambalearse muy levemente, casi imperceptiblemente para la mayoría de los invitados que veían a Cole. Mildred salió del trance de un momento a otro, dando un respingo.

Estaba entre Selene y Jacqueline.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en un murmullo.

-Nada bueno creo, tal vez esto se ponga feo-agrego Jacqueline algo nerviosa.

-Eso no podemos asegurarlo aun-añadió Selene, su tono de voz pasó de dulce a frio y su mirada se convirtió en amenazante. Clavándose en cada invitado, inclusive sus supuestos "aliados".

Mientras que por su lado los hombres del grupo, miraban serios cada movimiento. Bueno…todos menos Félix que volvió a bostezar, Aquiles trato de no patearle ahí mismo.

-"Mierda, Foma… ¿¡Donde carajos te metiste!?"-pensó Aquiles, fastidiado y preocupado.

-8-

En la oscura habitación las velas mostraban ese fuego espectral. Un ambiente lleno de oscuridad e inseguridad, el anciano postrado en la cama, cuyas arrugas se acrecentaron al fruncir las cejas blancas. El decrepito hombre, cuya vida posiblemente se extinguiría en cuestión de algunos días u horas. Movió los labios

-¿Porque motivo…?-Interrogo el anciano con voz rasposa. Su voz detonaba desconfianza, y mucho rencor.

-No le puedo decir toda la información, eso sería desobedecer el código de Omerta.-comento una voz algo gruesa, pero fina.- Vengo de parte de Cole-afirmo. Unos orbes grises se clavaron en la figura pálida del anciano.

-¿Cole?-pregunto él, un muestra de incredulidad era evidente en su habla-¿Te refieres a la pequeña Cole?-pregunto nuevamente con curiosidad. Los huesudos dedos se aferraron más al cobertor de la cama. Las velas se iban derritiendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Si-respondió la sombra que estaba parada en el umbral del cuarto. Donde su figura era oculta entre las sombras y la luna, cuyos rayos apenas permitían ver algo de sus ropajes.

-Entiendo…-susurro el anciano, cuya cabeza mostraba señales de calvicie avanzada, quedando solo algunas canas en la nuca.-Si ese es el caso, por esa niña yo…-hizo una pausa, moviéndose un poco de la cama hasta situarse en el borde de esta, bajo los pies con cuidado y de cierta manera, permaneció sentado.

Abrió el cajón primario de un pequeño mueble, el cual tenía el candelabro que alumbraba a medias, el oscuro cuarto. Saco un sobre blanco con un sello hecho a base de cera. La cual tenía impresa la letra M a modo cursiva. El viejo hombre, lanzo la carta en dirección al visitante, este la atrapo en aire sin necesidad de moverse.

-Deja esa carta en el vestíbulo de abajo. Mis hombres deberán leerla mañana-dijo mientras sus ojos cristalinos se cerraban despacio-Hay…personas que pretenden matar a Cole hoy, pero seguro ya lo sabías-añadió con algo de diversión-Desde niño…tu, siempre sabias cuando algo amenazaba a Cole. Porque tú eres su guardián-afirmo.

-No es que yo lo supiera-aclaro el hombre oculto en las sombras-Cole siempre me lo decía, ella lo intuía, desde niños. Ella era capaz de ver la crueldad humana: las mentiras, los engaños, la sangre, los castigos. Todo eso y más…-El desconocido se llevo un cigarrillo a los labios, y del saco de lo que podía ser posiblemente un abrigo saco un encendedor de plata-Cole es fuerte-añadio, mientras la llama chispeante del encendedor calentó la punta del cigarrillo, hasta que le prendió fuego. El humo del tabaco comenzó a inundar el aire.

-Es cierto…Bien basta de charlas, las personas que no aceptaran a Cole por buenos términos hoy, son tres capos. Durante las últimas tres semanas luego del velorio de Alexander comenzaron a discutir sobre quien se haría cargo de la familia Mare. Alexander dejo un testamento, sin embargo le dejaba todo a su "heredero". Solo supieron que se llamaba Cole, pero no que era mujer.-Comento el anciano, con voz seria.

-Seguramente se habrán llevado una linda sorpresa-añadió con burla, el hombre de ojos grises. Se saco el cigarrillo de la boca y dejo salir el humo toxico de sus pulmones hacia afuera.-Muy bien, lo más probable, es que ya estén tratando de analizar las posibilidades de matar a Cole sin levantar sospechas.- Añadió el hombre. Unos cabellos negros como el petróleo eran iluminados por aquella fría luz de luna, que entraba por la ventana.

-Es posible que la maten hoy-añadió el decrepitado vejestorio, con voz seria.

Los ojos grises se ampliaron y se fijaron en los del anciano. Como indicio de que no estaba para juegos, no quería bromas ahora. Y decir que Cole moriría hoy era demasiado; al menos, en estos momentos. Se movió a paso lento permitiendo que sus facciones afiladas, pero hermosas pudieran verse, los salvajes cabellos negros petróleo, los ojos cautivadoramente grises. La piel pálida como nieve de invierno.

Sin duda un hombre apuesto, aunque su ser emanase un aura de peligro.

-Pues entonces me voy-Dijo simplemente el hombre de cabellos negros, cerrando los ojos.

-Matame-pidio el hombre de tercera edad, con resignación. Su voz se oía tan calma, que era difícil creer que estuviera bromeando-Hazlo Foma, mátame-rogo el viejo y decrepitó Capo Maximiliano. Viendo al aludido con ojos suplicantes.

Foma simplemente salió del cuarto, pero antes de traspasar el umbral dijo en voz baja.

-Cole no permitirá que mueras ahora. No sin haber sentido la culpa carcomer tus entrañas-Declaro Foma, dando a entender los sentimientos de su líder.

-Comprendo…-susurro el anciano admitiendo, su derrota.-Muchas gracias por escucharme, antes de irte. Te diré los nombres de los que pretenden matar a Cole-sonrió. Si algo podía hacer por esa niña a quien no pudo ayudar en su tiempo, seria hablar. Articulo unas palabras que solo Foma escucho, el pelinegro cerró los ojos. Mientras el anciano le sonrió de manera lastimera-Buena suerte Foma-dijo él.

Foma se retiro del cuarto.

El hombre viejo, y ahora; con una pena muy grande en su pecho. Del segundo cajón del mueble que estaba situado al lado de su cama, saco una pequeña bolsa de papel cuyo contenido expuso una píldora de color negro. Una droga mortal, mescla de muchas drogas, un producto que había estado perfeccionando por años para venderla en el mercado negro, ahora sería la que le quitara la vida.

No importaba cuanto Foma hubiese dejado claro que Cole no deseaba su muerte, era un Capo, un mafioso; tenía su orgullo de mafioso porque era un mafioso. Y como todo mafioso se apego a las leyes. Dejo que las velas del candelabro quemaran las cortinas del cuarto (arrojar el candelabro junto con las velas, había dado resultado). Mientras el fuego consumía el cuarto de a poco, el hombre volvió a acostarse en su cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y se trago la píldora.

El fuego consumía las paredes, quemando el piso de madera, y la piel. La piel reseca del viejo se iba quemando, pero gracias a la droga él sentía un éxtasis en ese dolor ardiente. Sus pecados, todo lo que hizo y lo que no-se enterrarían-Y solo Cole-esa niña según él-Sabría todos sus males y le perdonaría, porque Cole siempre sonreía, su sonrisa era rota. Pero reconfortaba.

-"Las muñecas rotas son las que tiene más sabiduría"-pensó antes de que su vida fuera arrebatada y su cuerpo calcinado.

El resto de los habitantes de la mansión se levantaron y gritaron: ¡Fuego!

-8-

Cole hizo una reverencia, tomando entre sus dos manos, dos pliegues de su vestido, e inclinándose como hacían las niñas en la antigüedad. Sonriendo ampliamente, casi de manera mecánica.

Giotto solo la vio serio

-Lamento si se han visto sorprendidos, por mi sexo-se disculpo Cole, volviendo a su posición normal. El tono de su voz sonaba un poco arrepentido.

-Verdaderamente es una sorpresa-secundo Giotto, viéndola con expresión indiferente en el rostro. Esperando, no sabía qué, pero lo esperaba.

Cole rio ligeramente, sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro elevo su mano derecha y chasqueo los dedos comenzó a sonar el vals. Sus guardianes se miraron entre ellos con asco, y apartaron las miradas. Mildred simplemente estaba encogida de hombros, mirando confundida a los protectores de su hermana.

-Bailemos-propuso Cole-¿Giotto Vongola, te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pidió ella, inclinándose ligeramente.

Giotto por un momento dudo de la palabra de Colle, esta fiesta era la oportunidad perfecta para una emboscada o ataque traicionero. La mujer le miro expectante a su respuesta, parpadeando sus ojos esmeraldas localizaron la tensión y la desconfianza del Vongola Primo, sonrió de lado.

-No estoy armada-dijo ella levantando sus manos en gesto de rendición. Una sonrisa y tono burlón se percibía en su oración.-Lo juro, inclusive si me llegasen a matar o tratar; sería un blanco fácil-admitió sin temor alguno. Sus ojos esmeraldas se mostraron intensos, tranquilos.

Giotto por un momento se sintió insultado

-No es que se me haga extraño, tampoco desconfió-aclaro, tratando de desmentir algo completamente cierto-Es que se me hace raro que seas tú, una mujer que invite al hombre a bailar. Por lo general es al revés-argumento Giotto.

Cole cerró los ojos y rio sin reparo.

-Los tiempos cambian, las tradiciones igual. Yo soy la prueba viva Giotto Vongola-agrego con orgullo, pero sin llegar al egocentrismo. Era más bien un tono modesto-Entonces, por tus palabras, debo asumir que bailaras conmigo-añadió, viéndole con dulzura. Giotto sabía que era una dulzura falsa, porque él en algún tiempo también uso esos ojos dulces. En un tiempo muy oscuro. Giotto solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían tristes.

-Ustedes también bailaran-comento con entusiasmó y diversión Cole, dándose la vuelta. Viendo como sus guardianes estaban listos para protestar en contra-Les bajare más el salario-agrego.

Las protestas cesaron. Mildred rezo a los dioses, porque su hermana no dejara a sus empleados morir de hambre. De manera algo peculiar Aquiles trato de pedir una pieza de vals a Jacqueline, no se llevaban muy bien. Pero era mejor bailar entre ellos, que con otras personas. Aquiles extendió su mano aguantada hacia Jacqueline, la aludida simplemente frunció el seño. Camino pasando de largo a Aquiles, quien quedo mudo.

-¡Hey! ¡Nos ordenaron bailar!-ladro molesto, ese gesto era un insulto a su persona. Ninguna mujer-menos la Jefa- le había rechazado el bailar con él.

-Corrección-Le corto Jacqueline-Boss dijo que bailáramos, pero eso no quiere decir que debería ser contigo.-acoto con mirada distraída. No quería ver la cara de niño enojado de Aquiles.

-Bueno, tampoco creo que tenga opción señorita Jacqueline-intervino Félix, mirándola sin emoción alguna-Si no baila nos bajan el salario a todos, no haga que la ponga en mi lista numero uno de: Gente a la cual fastidiar.-Agrego mientras sonreía de manera divertía, sus ojos mostraron el estivo de un brillo travieso.

Jacqueline le miro con los ojos hechos rendillas, sudo. Ese niño era un demonio molesto, maldijo que él menor del grupo, fuera el más listo para jugar bromas a los demás. Resignada y sin la menor importancia de que le bajaran el salario a ella y a los demás, comenzó a caminar para salir del salón. Sin embargo una mano tomando su muñeca izquierda y jalándola hacia atrás, la hizo perderse por un momento en un mundo diferente.

-Te tengo-escucho la voz de Araundi golpear sus oídos.

La mano soltó el agarre y libero a Jacqueline, quien aun se encontraba aturdida. Se giro con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta, muy molesta. La tomaron desprevenida, a ella una de las más grandes ladronas. Aunque por dentro sintió satisfacción de haber sido capturada, aunque fuese por breves segundos, Araundi era un buen policía ella misma era consciente de ello.

Frente a frente, ojos castaños contra ojos color chocolates. Las miradas se sostuvieron por al menos una fracción de segundo. Araundi sonrió, mofándose de Jacqueline, la aludida lo sabía.

-Veo que estas mejor luego de mi huida.-contraataco Jacqueline sonriendo falsamente, añadiendo sarcasmo animado a su voz-¡No esperaba menos!-exclamo dándole palmadas en el hombro a Araundi.

El oficial vio como Jacqueline le palmeaba el hombro giro la cabeza, ladeándola hacia la izquierda. Con una de sus manos libres tomo la de Jacqueline, volvió a ejercer un agarre fuerte y a moverla hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos más o menos cerca. Coloco su otra mano en la cintura de la mujer de cabellera negruzca. Jacqueline le vio directamente a la cara, conteniendo las ganas de golpearle, sonrió.

-Solo por hoy dejare que me estés a un paso de capturarme-afirmo ella, con la voz burlona, expresando pena y lastima falsas hacia Cid.

-Como prefieras, ladrona fantasma Jacqueline-respondió él, sin emoción aparente, que no fuera gran frustración por la situación. Si no fuera porque Giotto le obligo a dejar sus armas en la mansión antes de partir. Gruño por lo bajo.

-Que conste que esto lo hago para que no me bajen el salario-añadió Jacqueline sacándole de sus cavilaciones mentales.

-Sí, sí, claro-murmuro él, viendo para otro lado. Riéndose de ella.

Jacqueline le piso el pie. Apropósito

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que bailo vals-se excuso ella, con una sonrisa tipo "Te lo mereces por imbécil", en el semblante. Araundi estaba aguantando el dolor punzante del tacón contra la suela de su zapato.

-Maldita Jacqueline-susurro con rabia. Contenida, por supuesto.

Su actitud fue aquello que; por muy extraño que sonara, rompió el hielo y las mujeres que habían asistido a la fiesta se pusieron a bailar con sus maridos, o pretendientes. Mildred retorcía nerviosa el pliegue de su manga derecha. Antonio había ido a bailar con una mujer y lo perdió de su campo visual. Selene estaba bastante de malhumor como para bailar, por lo cual decidió alejarse a sentarse en las escaleras, detrás de ella.

Dios, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Mildred Mare no era una chica que en su infancia allá sido instruida en este tipo de situaciones (La verdad es que sí, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.), aun recordaba las agobiantes maestras particulares que le enseñaban a caminar, comportarse y verse como una dama digna.

Pero sabía que era mentira, no era una dama, no era hermosa. Los susurros de aquellas instructoras siempre se lo afirmaban, tenía dificultades. Para caminar, para comportarse y contener sus opiniones.

Cuando aquel sujeto le había faltado el respeto a su hermana mayor, su querida hermana. Sintió la sangre hervir, no supo porque. Solo se sintió así. Elevo la vista y vio como su hermana bailaba, tan hermosa, tan digna como mujer y ahora como líder de la familia Mare, Mildred sentía su corazón lleno de orgullo por su hermana. Sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo, sus labios temblaron ligeramente, se los mordió. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar allí mismo.

Tenía miedo, estaba asustada.

_-No hay necesidad que vengas, si no quieres-Dijo Cole mientras se veía en el gran espejo de su cuarto, acomodando las cintas del corsé de su vestido. Minutos antes de la fiesta._

_-¡Pero quiero ir!-grito Mildred, con la voz temblando de tristeza. Sus brazos apretaron contra su pecho, la almohada de la cama de su hermana, y única familia. Su rostro estaba algo húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas hace cuatro horas antes, había llorado cuando su hermana comunico que no enviaría a un doble a esa reunión. Sino que iría ella personalmente-Si tú te pones en peligro entonces yo igual lo hare-afirmo con la mirada decidida._

_Fue algo más rápido que un segundo._

_Sintió los labios de su hermana besarle la frente, Mildred se quedo estática, confundida por ese gesto. Cole la miraba con los ojos brillantes de comprensión, dulzura y amor. Sintió como esos brazos que incontables veces la protegieron de algo dé lo que fue consiente a sus doce años. Tan tarde para disculparse, según Mildred. Rodearon sus hombros, y la mano izquierda de Cole le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Mildred tu sabes que nunca podremos huir de esto.-le susurro-No importa cuántos pecados haya cometido nuestro padre, eso no nos excusa.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella, rompiendo el abrazo, con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la castaña. La pelirroja sonrió y se giro, caminando hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación. El crepúsculo estaba presente, ya faltaba poco para que la luna remplazara al sol-El circulo infinito del odio, es demasiado simple y complejo Mildred. Motivo por el cual, no podemos escapar de el-afirmo Cole; seria, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde los valles y montañas mas allá de esa propiedad se cernían orgullosas de sí mismas.-Pero te prometo algo…-dejo las palabras al aire mientras se giraba lentamente para así quedar de frente, ante su hermana pequeña-No moriré en vano, si el destino y el circulo del odio a decidido que es mi hora de partir lo aceptare. Pero antes de eso peleare lo mas que pueda para vivir, para que tu y yo vivamos.-Sonrió-Para que todos los miembros de Mare, vivan en esta tierra llena de odio y atados a este destino de muerte predestinada.-Concluyo-Por eso…_

_-"He de ser valiente"-_Las palabras de su hermana, y el brillo de los ojos esmeraldas de Cole, permanecieron un último instante en las reflexiones de Mildred, quien estaba cabizbaja.

-Disculpe ¿Señorita?- una voz le llamo. Mildred levanto la mirada velozmente, delante de ella había un hombre de ojos oscuros, cara de facciones algo largas. Y una sonrisa que a Mildred no le causo buena espina.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella, lo más calmada posible.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto.

-Sí-respondió, determinada. De paso podría acercarse a donde su hermana bailaba con Giotto Vongola, se sonrojo. No le caía bien ese hombre, menos cerca de su hermana.

Comenzó a bailar con pasos lentos, después se fue acostumbrando y dejo de ver sus pies, para no pisar a su compañero de baile con quien se alejo, hasta quedar cerca del centro de la pista de baile. Selene desde su posición, contempló con ojos fijos al sujeto que bailaba con Mildred, sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que sospecha. Pero permanecían alertas y sin alteración alguna.

Por su parte pudo sentir como una copa era dejada a su lado, elevo la vista, encontrándose con aquel sujeto de quien había percibido esa aura de misticismo. Esos ojos azules y el cabello negro como la noche, esa sonrisa medio retorcida-a su parecer-, demostraba que se estaba o burlando de ella, o esperando una reacción de su parte. Selene simplemente tomo la copa y se la llevo a los labios.

-Eres una mujer desconfiada-Agrego Spade, mientras su vista estaba al frente viendo como todos danzaban.-Tu truco con el peluche fue muy bueno-agrego.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Respondió Selene, con la vista fija en Jacqueline y Araundi. Aunque también la tenía en Mildred. Odiaba hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero no le quedaba de otra.-Eres hábil sabes, darte cuenta de que yo estaba manipulando el peluche-su voz se volvió fría y sensual. Su cabello lila sujeto en su delicado peinado, y los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, daban la impresión de que parecía un ángel.

Spade sabía que no lo era.

Selene se levanto de las escaleras, dio un giro y le extendió su mano a Spade, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bailemos estoy aburrida, y quedarme aquí no me ayuda a confirmar mis sospechas-añadió ella con una sonrisa tan falsa, que a Spade le dio asco.

-De acuerdo-El tomo la mano de la mujer, Spade también tenía sospechas. Sobre ella y Cole Mare. Sobre la familia Mare en general. Y acercarse a sus miembros era una manera de descubrir todos aquellos oscuros secretos.

Mientras tanto Cole y Giotto mantenían una conversación en susurros, apenas audibles para los demás.

-¿Por qué motivo tu padre te mantuvo oculta?- le pregunto Giotto, sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro. Cole tampoco la tenía

-Bueno, ya ves, todos reaccionaron mal-contesto con simpleza. No queriendo indagar más en el asunto.

Giotto trato de formular otra pregunta. Abrió un poco los ojos extrañado, noto que delante de él, y detrás de Cole a unos metros. Estaba Mildred, enviándole una mirada fastidiada y sus más crueles ondas de odio por medio de los ojos. Giotto rio internamente, la pequeña hermanita de Cole al parecer no permitía que ningún hombre se acercase a su hermana.

-Noto que estas sonriendo-le dijo Cole.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Giotto sonriendo-Debe ser por tu divertida hermana que nos mira-añadió el rubio con diversión.

Cole rio, a sabiendas de que su hermana se comportaba de esa forma. Desde que tenía uso de razón Mildred se portaba así, tanto con Foma, como con Aquiles, Antonio y Félix (a pesar de que el último fuera tan solo cuatro años mayor que ella). Los ojos de Cole se entrecerraron levemente.

Selene por su parte era el centro de admiración de todas las mujeres así como de los hombres del salón. Su danza era como la de una pluma al viento, y sus gestos de indiferencia ante el baile que compartía con hacían parecer como si fuera solo una fría muñeca, una a la que los hombres codiciaban por ser difícil de conseguir.

Los hombres siempre anhelan lo inalcanzable.

-Me gustaría saber más acerca de sus orígenes-le susurro Spade al oído, Selene sonrió de manera inocente con sus ojos cerrados-Es demasiado raro, aparecer así de la nada. Sin que tu existencia no fuese registrada.-Comento, para Selene era evidente que trataba de conseguir información.

-Las tragedias son hermosas ¿no crees?-Pregunto Selene con su voz suave, como la de una dama de sociedad-Lagrimas, pasiones, sangre, engaños-Fue susurrando en una conversación secreta, audible solo para los oídos de él.-La mafia es una vida trágica, la tragedia perfecta-la voz de Selene se iba haciendo fría a medida que las palabras salían de su boca. Spade la apego a su cuerpo, debido a que la música se hizo lenta-La tragedia nos une , por eso somos los Mare-añadió Selene separándose de él con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, que al siguiente momento se convirtió en inocente.-Eso es todo lo que te diré, cuenta mucho y a la vez nada-agrego aplaudiendo y sonriente. Spade hizo sus ojos riendillas, sonreía.

Un sonoro bofeteo hizo eco.

Todos los invitados voltearon, y vieron como Mildred contenía las ganas de llorar por la rabia. Mientras su mano estaba alzada, la mejilla del que hasta hace unos momentos era su pareja de baile, estaba más roja que un tomate. Algo paso.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurrió?- pregunto Cole, alejándose de Giotto y caminando con paso firme y mirada seria al lugar de los hechos-Mildred…-Cole ladeo la cabeza en dirección a la menor-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto lo más calmadamente posible.

-¡Hermana este ti-Mildred no fue capaz de terminar un balazo resonó en el área. El tipo al que Mildred había abofeteado, tenía un arma en mano. Había disparado al techo.

-Los Mare actuales son interesantes-comenzó-Nunca pensé que hasta la más pequeña de sus miembros tuviera semejante fuerza en la mano, creo que nos divertiremos-agrego-Yo Luigi Antonietti me rehusó a seguir las ordenes de una mujer. Como Capo de mi familia y como hombre de honor-El arma apunto hacia Cole, quien ni se inmuto y solo podía mirar con el ceño algo fruncido y la mirada triste a aquel hombre.-Cole Mare…Arrivederci- Añadió sonriendo victorioso, halo el gatillo.

El ruido de una bala impactando contra la carne se hizo presente, y el piso se tiño de rojo.

**Continuara…**

-8-

N/A: Antes que nada doy gracias a mi amiga Shirley (The Perfect Tragedy) quien me animo a adelantarme y escribir este capi de una buena vez -W-U

Y lo sé el cap. dos seguro salió del asco , no tiene porque decírmelo, pero fue lo mejor que mi cabecita pudo formular en estos momentos. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas mas adelantes las corregiré.

Arrivederci: Hasta Luego/Adiós/Hasta Nunca en italiano.

Y lo sé aun faltaran años para que amen a Jacqueline y Selene. Pero siquiera lograre que vean el lado humano de estas dos, porque enserio. Las Amo a las dos junto con Mildred y Cole-Son mis OC favoritas en este fic.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Ja ne!


	3. Los Mare

**N/A: **¡Hola! Si no actualizo ya dije que es por los motivos que aparecen en mi PROFILE. Sigue siendo la escuela, maldita sea.

En fin prometo corregir mis errores ortográficos cuando tenga tiempo- y la escuela no sea tan maldita. En fin… Sin nada más que agregar aquí les va el capitulo.

* * *

_**Memories of Blood**_

**I**

**HERO**

**Capitulo 3: Los Mare**

La sangre tiño el piso de un carmín fresco, el grito ahogado de las mujeres resonó, el cuerpo cayo inerte en el pétreo suelo en tanto la figura se hallaban siendo la atracción principal en un charco de tinta humana escarlata; Selene rio. Mientras todos quedaban mudos.

Ahí en el piso, estaba un hombre perteneciente a los Antonietti. Pálido, sin vida, con los ojos vidriosos. Detrás de su cuerpo estaba Cole con semblante tranquilo, a unos cuantos metros de ella estático estaba Giotto, contemplando con algo de sorpresa el cuerpo de uno de los enemigos en el piso.

Nadie sabía que había pasado. Giotto elevo la cabeza, con los ojos hechos riendillas en señal de desconfianza. Noto que Cole le miraba con ojos entrecerrados algo severos; no, no era para él esa mirada era para…

-Selene, no debiste hacer eso-Reprendió la mujer, con la cara de piedra, los ojos verde fríos, y un tono de voz autoritario.

La mujer más pequeña de su grupo se acerco al cadáver, dando giros, como si estuviese bailando sola en un cuarto oscuro, sin nadie alrededor. Terminó su danza al inclinarse como las damas de los tiempos del medio evo, sosteniendo las enaguas de su vestido blanco. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa inocente en la cara, y los ojos índigo escudriñando esa mirada esmeralda en busca de algo de misericordia, rio ligeramente al ver que Cole se había enojado con ella.

-Usted disculpara mi señora-comenzó Selene, irguiéndose, los invitados la veían horrorizados-Ese tipo quería acuchillarme la garganta-relató, con una cara de horror dramatizada-Pero luego oí como sacaban un arma y pensé…-hizo una pausa, su voz se iba apagando al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, sus mechones lilas ocultaron sus ojos, una sonrisa divertida se formo en su cara. Levanto de sopetón la cara, con una sonrisa de los mil ángeles-Ya que quiere morir, será el escudo de Cole, si, es lo mínimo que puede hacer un inútil como él-terminó de explicar, juntando sus manos, con esa sonrisa en la cara, y los ojos índigo brillantes de inocencia y maldad.

Todos en el salón quedaron mudos, G mantuvo la calma aunque también estaba algo sorprendido por el razonamiento de esa mujer extraña, parpadeó confundido al ver como desde el otro lado del salón, Demon Spade contemplaba a la chiquilla de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

_-"Ese tipo…"-_Volvió a mirar a Selene, quien estaba de cuclillas frente al muerto, con cara de curiosidad. La piel de G se helo al ver como Selene le quitaba el cuchillo al tipo, y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos de manera diestra.

-¿G?-

G se giro encontrándose con la cara preocupada de Ugetsu, tranquilizando sus facciones G le comunico con una mirada a Ugetsu que se mantuviera cerca de Giotto, el espadachín asintió en silencio, no tenia sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras Ugetsu se mesclaba sigilosamente entre los invitados, sin perder de vista a los que estaban en el medio de salón, dio un respingo al escuchar un grito.

-¡¿Por qué esta muerto?-bramó Luigi apuntando el arma nuevamente contra Selene-¡Él era el más fuerte de mis sicarios!-exclamó con vigor y ira. Selene solo se giro hacia Luigi con gesto indiferente.

-¿Por qué?-repitió Selene con voz ausente, para nada interesada en responder. La punta del cuchillo tocaba ligeramente la barbilla, golpeando el frio metal contra su piel. Sus ojos se cerraron.

La tristeza podía vislumbrarse en los orbes esmeraldas, la líder de Mare se encaminó hasta quedar delante de Selene, la aludida se hizo unos pasos para atrás al ver como la espalda de su superior le era un impedimento para su visión, parpadeó para luego chasquear la lengua molesta y desviar la mirada, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de su…-Cole vio el cadáver, y cerró los ojos, dirigiendo su rostro nuevamente al frente, para que Luigi pudiese verla-sicario-completó, aunque esta oración y las acciones de los Antonietti afirmasen un atentado en su contra-Pero no me deja más opción, usted verá-elevo la cabeza, del mismo modo su vista se fijo en el cielo raso del techo. -No quiero perder aliados, pero si ustedes no retiran sus amenazas me veré en la decisión de eliminar a su familia aquí y ahora.

Luigi se permitió una sonrisa socarrona, ambas mujeres le enviaron una mirada fría. El Capo Antonietti comenzó a carcajearse despacio, como un susurro, luego se rio mas audiblemente hasta el punto en que esta se transformo en una risota, llena de burla hacia las palabras de la joven líder de Mare. Giotto le miraba sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo, sus ojos estaban puestos en Cole. No entendía como una mujer podía estar tan tranquila en una situación de traición.

* * *

Al otro lado del salón Jacqueline miraba en todas direcciones, notando los revólveres, y pistolas de bajo calibre escondidas entre las ropas y trajes negros. Su mirada café se torno intensa, con ese brillo peculiar que solo una mujer tiene. Sintió como sus botas le dolían el doble, reprimió un gemido, odiaba tener que estar con las botas en una situación así, preferirá estar en cama descansando sus piernas bajo los cuidados de Selene y Foma. Pero el baile era hoy, además de que no le había dicho a Cole que hoy robaría un museo.

Seguro Cole la ataría a la cama con tal de descansar.

Volvió a quejarse mentalmente. Tenía que estar el maldito oficial ahí, con su ropa negra, y sus cabellos rubios claros, parecidos a la paja, o a los campos de trigo cuando el sol les da de lleno a sus fibras.

Lo peor es que Jacqueline por un minuto creyó que así se veía bien.

_-"Déjate de pelotudear"-_se regañó. Volvió a dedicarle una mirada al policía, al parecer Alaude estaba preparando las esposas para arrestar a Luigi_-"Las esposas le irían mejor metidas en el…"-_pensó con una vena en las sienes, se las acaricio con los dedos. Tratando de calmarse, odiaba a Alaude, lo odiaba con un puto demonio, pero también se odiaba a ella.

Porque cuando de Alaude se trataba a Jacqueline le importaba poco ser capturada.

-Es hora, si el jefe los distrae lo suficiente podremos disparar-susurro un hombre delante de Jacqueline, la aludida entendió el plan: Distraer, intimidar, acercarse y matar. Simple y conciso, se rio internamente, si así pensaban esos imbéciles que matarían a Cole les estaban subestimando demasiado. Jacqueline sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello con fuerza.

Con una de sus botas piso el pie del agresor, el tipo la soltó. Ella dio un giro hacia atrás, aterrizando de cuclillas, extendió una de sus piernas haciendo una barrida, provocando el desequilibrio de su contrincante.

El ruido de un hombre cayendo al piso alertó a los mafiosos cercanos, encerrando a Jacqueline en un círculo. La delincuente sonrío, miles de revólveres apuntaban a ella, a su cuerpo, su cabeza.

-Así que el juego termino-bromeó ella, con la tranquilidad reunida atreves de su convivencia diaria con el peligro-¿Moriré por una panda de mafiosos estúpidos?-preguntó al aire, mientras se reincorporaba, tras su último ataque había permanecido de cuchillas. Las armas iban ascendiendo a medida que ella se levantaba. Una vez se quedo parada completamente, las armas se detuvieron, los cañones apuntaban a su cabeza.

Jacqueline rio.

* * *

Foma volvió a contemplar la mansión delante suyo, noto como una bandada de cuervos estaban siguiendo a uno más grande, sonrío de lado mientras el cigarrillo que colgaba de su boca quedaba a la deriva entre sus labios y el suelo.

-¿Jacqueline te dijo que esperaras afuera?-indagó con voz divertida al ave de rapiña, la cual solo extendió sus alas y grazno. Las plumas negras del cuervo cayeron de la copa del árbol. Foma se saco el cigarrillo de la boca lanzándolo al suelo, lo piso hasta extinguir la llama de aquella toxina, según Selene; perjudicial para los pulmones–Problemas entiendo-murmuró, sus ojos grises centellaron, mientras su cabellera negra, y su pálida piel adquirieron un brillo fantasmagórico, si Foma no tuviese pulso podrían tomarlo por un muerto.

Subió algunos peldaños, que conducían a la puerta de la mansión, que a su vez, seguramente; conectaría al mundo exterior con la fiesta que se estaba celebrando.

_Estaba _porque seguramente ahora todo era un lio.

Por el rabillo del observó a una bandada de cuervos picotear una de las ventanas, la posibilidad más próxima al motivo de tales acciones era que la ladrona estuviese en apuros de los gordos.

Suspiro.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo saco un cuchillo pequeño, de esos que se usan para poner mantequilla al pan, el cómo llego a su bolsillo, bueno, más tarde hablaría con Félix; ese mocoso travieso. Aún con el cuchillo entre sus dedos, llevo el brazo hacia atrás ligeramente y lo lanzo con fuerza. El cuchillo rompió el pestillo de las ventanas, los cuervos que se dieron momentáneamente a la fuga por el repentino ataque vieron a Foma ladeando la cabeza, menos el gran cuervo con una cicatriz en el ala izquierda, que pareció darle un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento. Foma sonrío cómplice. Miró el cielo nocturno con su brillo lunar una última vez antes de entrar, de sus ropas saco unas vengas de color rojo, vendas viejas manchadas de sangre, junto con unos grilletes de hierro, con dos pesas de metal oscuro. El tintineo de las cadenas que sostenían las bolas se oyó en el aire. Y el viento fue la melodía que hacia danzar los cabellos de Foma, quien se situó delante de la gran puerta.

-Solo espera Cole-murmuró. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo asesino en sus pupilas.

* * *

-Es gracioso que diga que me matara-se carcajeó Luigi, aun con el arma en mano. –No trajeron ni una puta arma, como pretenden eliminarnos ¡He!-su rostro continuaba con esa sonrisa, Cole volvió a bajar la mirada, resignada. Dio unos pasos adelante, Luigi quito el seguro de la pistola, iba a disparar. Cole se detuvo con mirada calculadora viendo a su rival.

-Última oportunidad-ofreció-O te rindes, o mueres Luigi Antonietti –propuso, brindándole al traidor dos opciones.

-No elijo ninguna, maldita perra.-contestó Luigi con voz agria.

El ambiente se lleno de presión. Cole le vio por un largo segundo, para luego cerrar los ojos, sus labios se movieron a los compas de sus palabras.

-Entiendo…-dijo Cole Mare.

Sorpresivamente, sin que nadie diera aviso alguno; una bandada de cuervos entro por una de las ventanas. Las aves de plumaje negro empezaron a picotear a los mafiosos. Algunos sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon contra los agresores emplumados, las balas impactaron contra las alas, varias aves cayeron muertas o lastimadas al suelo.

Mildred ahogo un gritó, mientras se cubría los oídos. Cole titubeó sobre si seguir o no con su cometido, el ver a su hermana menor en aquella situación tan angustiosa siendo este su primer baile, y primera batalla (a pesar de no formar parte activa de tal), se sintió culpable. Diviso a Giotto a lo lejos. Una idea cruzo su mente, aprovechando la confusión de Luigi quien peleaba con uno de los cuervos, le sonrío al hombre de cabellos oro, él la vio a la distancia confundido. Sus ojos una vez más se conectaron en una mirada-Cuida de mi hermana por favor-gritó, sus piernas corrieron en dirección a Luigi, desvió su carrera hacia la derecha para saltar sobre una de las mesas y usarla de escudos contra las balas. Giotto se quedo helado, sin saber si tomar enserio o no aquellas palabras de Cole. Le confiaba a su hermana menor a un completo desconocido.

_-"Esta mujer…acaso…"-_Giotto ya se hacia una idea de lo que Cole haría, un ataque suicida probablemente, era una ruta viable a pesar de no tener armas_.-"Esta loca"-_pensó. Ubicó a Mildred, la pobre chica se había escondido debajo de una de las mesas, mientras todos se disparaban a diestra y siniestra. Giotto bajo la cabeza y apretó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños. Corrió hasta la mesa levantándola, y tomando a Mildred de la cintura, la chica abrió los ojos nerviosa, al notar que estaba en brazos de Giotto comenzó a pegarle_.-"Seguramente cree que la estoy secuestrando"-_resolvió. Si uno lo piensa bien, que uno de la familia enemiga te salve de recibir balas no es para fiarse. Vio a G que se había situado a su lado, con arco y flechas listos, Giotto paro su huida para ver con gesto de desaprobación a su guardián de la tormenta.

-¡G!-gritó, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta-¡no teníamos que traer armas!-le recordó.

G por un momento pensó en golpear a su amigo, chasqueo la lengua y se volvió al frente, disparando flechas envueltas en llamas rojas. Derribo a tres enemigos, perfecto.

-¡G!-Otra vez el condenado grito de Giotto.

Archery reunió toda la santa paciencia para que él cabezota de Giotto largara su sermón de:- "Los hombres siempre cumplen su palabra"-. Haciendo hincapié en la condición para asistir al baile, ellos prometieron no llevar armas.

¡La puta hostia! ¡Quien en su sano juicio seguiría tal estúpida condición! ¡Es la mafia caramba!

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?-quiso saber el líder de los guardianes.

Giotto miro a G, el hombre de cabellos fuego no le prestaba atención, estaba; aún, viendo hacia delante. Matando tanto asesino se cruzaba cerca de ellos, pudo sentir como Mildred le mordía el hombro en afán de liberarse de su agarre, aunque la mordida no doliera, era algo molesto.

-Cuida de la Señorita Mare y evacua la mansión. –ordenó Primo corriendo paso de largo a G, quien le vio con cara de no poder creer lo que le pedía. El arquero sintió como algo caía encima de él aparto el cuerpo que había caído sobre él, quedándose sentado. Segundos después fue que percibió el peso extra en sus piernas.

Se encontró con una cabellera castaña, y unos ojos verdes con pequeñas lágrimas, Mildred se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Ese tipo me tiro como un saco que papas!-chilló- ¡Grosero! ¡Yo lo mato!-juró Mildred, obviando por un momento su peligrosa situación.

_-"No si yo lo hago primero"-_siseo en su mente Archery-¡Mierda Giotto no soy niñera!-gritó.

El líder Vongola no reparo en la réplica de su mano derecha, sus agudos sentidos le permitieron esquivar cuantas balas le fue posible: una, dos, tres. Cada una proveniente de distintos ángulos y ubicaciones.

Dejo de correr al ver como un par de miembros de los Antonietti se ponían en su paso, con cuchillos y navajas, así como dagas. Afortunadamente un arma cargada cayo, por así decirlo, del cielo. Uno de los cuervos que había ingresado le había dado la pistola que ahora tenía en mano, Giotto extrañado, a la vez que alucinado siguió el vuelo de esa ave negra que sobrevoló la escena en la cual Giotto se centro segundos después noto.

Un látigo de cuero se enrosco en un cuello humano, elevó el cuerpo deshaciendo su agarre, provocando la caída del ser en el primer escalón superior de las escaleras del segundo piso, la cara y el cuerpo rodaron por las escaleras, a la vez que una figura femenina daba giros en el aire, como una equilibrista. Tan flexible y hermosa como una rosa con espinas, su pelo negro bailaba junto con las plumas de su amigo emplumado.

Jacqueline la Ladrona Fantasma, el terror de Paris e Italia, la pesadilla y colmos diarios del oficial Alaude y el departamento de inteligencia secreta, estaba comenzando la función.

De debajo de sus faldas, oculta y muy firme en uno de sus muslos, yacía una correa con una pistola de plata, la saco y disparo. Varios hombres gritaron, cayendo muertos por la puntería de la mujer.

-¡Rápido, carguen las pistolas!-gritó uno al notar que todos se habían quedado sin balas.

-No crean que los dejare-Jacqueline estiro la mano moviéndola ágilmente con su látigo, arrebatando todas las pistolas como si fueran un manojo de llaves, lanzándolas por la ventana por la cual habían ingresado los cuervos.

* * *

Cid Alaude, en su lugar vio tan solo por unos instantes las acciones de la ladrona, sonrió y encaminándose en dirección a algunos matones. En su trayecto notó como Archery lidiaba con la gritona hermana de la líder Mare quien no cesaba de patearle y reclamarle que la soltase.

Escuchó como el seguro de las pistolas eran quitadas dándose momentáneamente la vuelta e hizo girar las esposas rápidamente en uno de sus dedos, desviando algunas balas. Entrecerró la mirada al ver como algunos se disparaban así mismo, detrás de él pudo sentir como la temperatura bajaba.

-Te tardaste maldito-dijo Alaude.

-Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo-añadió Spade, sonriendo socarronamente, su espalda estaba pegada a la de Araundi con su monóculo ubicado en su ojo.

-Ojala te llenen el culo de plomo-imploró Alaude. Feliz si ese deseo le llegara a cumplirse.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondió Spade con voz socarrona.

Ambos hombres se separaron al instante derrotando a aquellos que se les pusieran delante, e impidieran su objetivo. Seguir vivos, y de paso salir de esa condenada mansión.

* * *

Los hombres cayeron a tierra. El dolor psicológico era demasiado para sus débiles mentes, Selene suspiro aburrida aun con el cuchillo en mano, con sus dedos toco la rosa azul que usaba como adornó en su vestido blanco, sonrió.

-Bueno, seré como la reina de Alicia. Por un rato-dijo más para ella que para quien le oyera.

La rosa azul de su pecho brillo, los pétalos se fueron desprendiendo como si el viento se los llevase sutilmente, girando muy cerca uno de otros. Un brillo azul se mostro ante Selene, que alargo la mano y tomo aquel haz de luz. Al siguiente instante, la luz mágica se rompió en miles de pedazos revelando una fina espada, parecida a la de los esgrimistas.

-Kukuku-rio con diversión la fémina.

Como si una inexplicable, pero fuerte brisa hubiera ingresado a la mansión. Esto desato el peinado de la guardiana, permitiendo ver sus se debían, libres; sin ataduras complicadas. El cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Selene comenzó a caminar, para luego acelerar ligeramente su paso; más y más. Hasta que literalmente uno ya podría catalogar que corría. Aun con el complicado traje que estaba usando, esquivo unas balas y detuvo otras poniendo la delgada hoja de su espada como escudo, la mantuvo firme en el aire por dos segundos y desgarro el pecho de uno de los agresores, giro sobre sus talones e inserto la hoja en el corazón de otro. Un tercero venía dispuesto a matarla a base de golpes usando un candelabro tomado de una de las mesas, Selene retiro la espada del corazón del segundo enemigo al que mato. Doblo su muñeca ligeramente hacia atrás soltando su espada, para después girar el resto de su cuerpo y que su otra mano quitara la vida del osado ser humano que trato de atacarle traicioneramente por detrás.

La hoja de metal estaba ensangrentada brillando junto con la sangre. Selene contemplo su barbarie con el rostro lleno de aburrimiento, suspiro. Dándole una zancadilla por sorpresa le tiraron al piso, cuando trato de levantarse unas gruesas manos tomaron posesión de su cuello cortando la circulación del aire hacia sus pulmones, la estaban estrangularon. La mujer apretó los labios mientras en su rostro se mostraba la rabia. Las pupilas se dilataron y enseguida tomaron una tonalidad índigo peligrosa, la cual era parecida a la bruma. El sujeto se perdió en esos ojos; tan profundos, tan misteriosos, y sin embargo tan mortales.

-¡Ahh!-gritó, alejándose de Selene sosteniéndose su cabeza.

Los invitados que eran evacuados por G y Lampuo se detuvieron, mirando horrorizados y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. El asesino se retorcía en el piso, estaba convulsionando a medida que su pelo se volvía blanco y su rostro adquiría una expresión horrorizada. En sus pupilas podían verse miles de serpientes, una en especial plateada, de ojos violeta. La bestia abrió sus fauces y con su boca abierta se acerco dispuesta a matar.

La única verdad era que no había una serpiente; solo él. Su cuerpo dejo de moverse, un hilo de baba se escurría por su boca abierta, su lengua estaba fuera, sus ojos cristalinos, y su cabello canoso.

-¡Leonard!-grito uno de los mafiosos, aquel al que Selene había intimidado al ingresar al salón. Su voz denotaba pavor, y a la vez odio.

Fijo su vista hacia Selene que se levantaba del suelo, apretó los dientes, con una daga en la mano. La chica se sacudía, quitando el polvo de su vestido. Su cara no tenia, o demostraba emoción alguna.

- ¡Maldita zorra!-vociferó a la vez que estaba frente a la mujer, con el cuchillo en la mano listo para matarle.

Selene levanto el rostro y vio el destello asesino del arma. Las pupilas nuevamente pupilas adquirieron un color índigo.

El cuerpo del estúpido hombre que se había metido en su camino se detuvo, sudando frio, con los ojos llenos de temor, deseos de venganza y perversidad. Selene sonrió, mientras que su espada cortaba la ropa del sujeto, se acerco sensualmente, pegando su pequeño cuerpo al del contrario, sus labios besaron gentilmente su oreja.

-Kukuku-rio, su lengua se paseo por el lóbulo del hombre, este sintió un espasmo en su ser. Selene volvió a reír-Apuesto a que tu nunca-su espada comenzó a rasgar delicadamente la piel descubierta del pecho del tipo, como rasguños de un gato-Has estado con una mujer peligrosa, ¿Verdad?-susurró, con su voz llena de compasión y amor. Burlándose-Pues bien…-susurro, arrastrando las palabras lentamente, los dedos de su mano derecha (la cual estaba libre del arma) escalaron como dos piecitos la piel. Selene se sintió feliz al comprobar que su provocación sexual surtía efecto. El bulto que sentía en sus piernas, ese miembro erecto, tan febril que el vestido no impedía sentirlo, una sonrisa maliciosa, y los ojos brillando con demencia no eran buena combinación.

-M-¡aaahh!…-los gemidos de aquel ser humano tan excitable, provocaba en Selene un asco inimaginable, a su mente vinieron recuerdos desagradables.

-_Selene, eso es por tu bien-_la voz en tono maternal llego a sus oídos. La citación de esa frase, impresa en su memoria.

-Se acabo el juego-susurró con voz sensual y juguetona.-Muere-sentencio.

La espada de Selene se enterró con brutalidad en el corazón masculino, la victima escupió sangre por la boca, manchando el escote del blanco de la prenda. En la cara de Selene podía verse esa sonrisa demencial, con esos ojos brillantes, casi místicos.

El cadáver cayo inconsciente en su lecho, ella solo tenía una mirada de asco, y superioridad. Hizo el cadáver a un lado, poniendo su pie izquierdo sobre la cabeza de este.

-Deténganse…-hablo, su tono de voz era alto, peligroso, no era bueno hacerse oídos sordos.-Si siguen molestando a Cole no me quedara otra, que terminar con sus vidas.

Miles de mafioso enlistaron sus pistolas y armas, apuntando a Selene. La hembra, más pequeña solo sonrío. En una de las esquinas del salón una mujer parpadeo, era una de las tantas invitadas a la fiesta, su rostro comenzó a ponerse pálido.

-¡Hay que salir, es ella!-gritó, tapándose los oídos, no quería oír los disparos. No, no si esa mujer estaba allí.

-¿Qué te sucede querida?-preguntó un mafioso. Era su esposo, abrazo a la dama por los hombros, ella enterró su cara en el pecho, mientras lloraba y sus labios temblaban.

Lampuo se fijo en la pareja, curioso y extrañado. ¿De dónde conocía esa mujer a la guardiana de Mare?

Selene en cambio fijo su vista en la de sus presuntos verdugos, quienes temblaban de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrío

-¡Vamos a jugar!-exclamó en una carcajada.

Todos los Antonietti dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Es Selene! ¡Es la bruja plateada!-gritó la misma mujer, su voz hizo eco. Selene comenzó a carcajearse, sonriendo inocentemente.

Tan inocentemente que la sangre de todos se helo.

Unos haces de luz diagonales cortaron el habla de la bruja de plata, la cual frunció el ceño. Su vista se fijo en como unas garras metálicas, 4 para ser exactos, sujetas a una cadena volvía a unirse a la muñequera del brazo izquierdo de Aquiles, que le miraba fríamente. El Guardián de la Tormenta Mare se había situado a su costado, tras darle una_ sutil_ advertencia se acerco a la bruja, caminando.

-Olvida los juegos, y mátales-pidió, su voz era gruesa.

Una herida se formo poco después de las palabras del rubio, un rasguño en la pálida piel de la bruja se convirtió en la madre de una gota de sangre.

Selene bufó, y pateo la cabeza del cadáver haciéndolo rodar hasta los pies de Aquiles. El mencionado hizo una mueca de desagrado, se saco los guantes de la mano y limpio la sangre de la boca del fallecido, su cara no estaba tan limpia como Aquiles quisiera, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el desdichado, víctima de Selene.

-Siempre tan considerado-ironizó Selene. Sin una sonrisa, ni nada parecido.

-Por más bastardo que fuera, merece ser recordado con algo limpio que no sean sus manos, la cara sirve y queda impresa en la memoria. Selene-dijo el rubio de larga tranza con un tono de padre regañando a su hija. La mujer rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos, con la espada aun en mano, salpicando sangre en el suelo.- ¡Y deja de ensuciar el piso con sangre!-ordenó, su cara estaba llena de sienes, sus cejas tenían un tic rítmico.- ¡Ya bastante tendremos que limpiar después!-volvió a quejarse, Selene suspiro.

-Tú y tú fobia a los gérmenes-se quejó, irritada.

-¡No tengo fobia a los gérmenes! ¡Detesto que todo este sucio!-aclaró a gritos.

-¡Aquiles!-El grito de Mildred alerto a ambos Mare.

Notaron como Mildred persistentemente trataba de volver a entrar al salón, pero G. Archery se lo impedía empujándola, ambos guardianes vieron largamente la situación, y se giraron ignorando a la joven castaña. La cual palideció, ¡La habían ignorado!

-¡Oigan!-gritó con rabia la castaña.

-¡Quédese con su nana temporaria!-dijo Aquiles, mientras esquivaba varias puñaladas de un sicario. Selene hacia lo mismo, solo que con las pistolas, danzando y girando esquivando las peligrosas balas.

-¡No soy su niñera!-se defendió G, con el orgullo herido. Su mirada se helo al ver la velocidad sobrehumana de Aquiles en esquivar los ataques con cuchillo, y como de la manga de su atuendo se revelaba una segunda garra sujeta a un brazalete en su brazo, las garras recubiertas de un metal brillante, fueron cubiertas por llamas rojas.

La garra salió disparada, apenas Aquiles agito el brazo hacia arriba, serpenteando en el aire, cortando la piel de aquellos que estaban en el camino, sujetando a uno de los hombres por el cuello. La garra volvió a su sitio por medio de la cadena, trayendo consigo el cuerpo. Aquiles lo uso de escudo para una lluvia de balas, saltando sobre las cabezas de sus atacantes, enviando ambas garras de tormenta que se abrieron como dos manos pertenecientes a algún demonio.

Las manos sujetaron a dos hombres, a cada uno de una pierna. Esos tipos eran aquellos que se encontraban en el medio exterior del pequeño círculo de seis personas que habían formado para atacarles a él, y Selene.

Aquiles comenzó a girar en el aire mientras las cadenas descendían desde arriba haciendo los mismos movimientos de su usuario, rodeando los cuerpos de los confundidos enemigos. Dando un salto hacia atrás, llevando su cuerpo hacia arriba en una caída en picada, con fuerza estiro los brazos hacia atrás, las cadenas apresaron a los seis enemigos que tenía delante suyo. En sus ojos azules se pudo divisar un deje de tristeza, que despareció para volverse una mirada fría. Las cadenas pronto se vieron envueltas en llamas de tormenta, como fuego candente; los sicarios se quemaban, Aquiles contemplaba su trabajo desde el cielo raso del recinto.

Cuando cayó en una pierna como un hábil felino muchos de los victimarios de aquella inesperada interrupción olvidaron el miedo por un minúsculo segundo. Aquiles ordeno a los criados, y a sus hombres evacuar lo más rápido.

* * *

Lampou se defendía como podía con aquella olla de cocina que había heredado de su madre. Una orgullosa herrera que tenía la tendencia a regañarle golpeándole con ella, en una ocasión vio como fue capaz de soportar los rayos de una feroz noche llena de relámpagos. Desde ese instante lo convirtió en su arma, y su escudo.

La olla era útil, las balas apenas le rozaban, y si algún enemigo se arremetía en su contra solo debía activar su llama del trueno y esa persona estaría frita, fácil.

O eso pensaba Lampou, sintió un escozor punzante a un lado del estomago. Bajo la vista y comprobó que una bala le había rozado cerca de la piel, afortunadamente, fue un rasguño. Pero aun así, era demasiado preocupante que una bala pudiese llegarle.

Gruño al notar que había por lo menos cuatro pistoleros delante suyo, y uno a su espalda. Acercaron sus dedos a los gatillos de las armas y dispararon. Lampou esquivo las balas como si fueran petardos debajo de sus pies, dando saltitos cortos u altos, dependiendo de a donde se dirigieran las balas.

Una bala que él no fue capaz de notar, se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros cerca de su frente. El tirador; y sus compañeros palidecieron, la bala despedía pequeñas chispas, casi invisibles. Lampou parpadeo asombrado, a la par de confundido. Aquella mortífera arma desvío singularmente su trayectoria para dirigirse a la espalda de un chico. Lampou solo pudo gritar.

-¡Cuidado!-.

El joven de cabellera corta y marrón, se dio la vuelta atrapando la bala entre dos dedos, como si fuera una canica. Una sonrisa divertida estaba dibujada en su carita inocente.

-¡¿Cómo ha hecho eso?-exclamó G. Al fijarse en el más pequeño de los Guardianes Mare. Allí parado y estático, Lampou se pregunto lo mismo.

-Es molesto, tenía entendido que el Rayo de los Vongola era fuerte, tanto; que su gran escudo-paro y observo con duda la olla de Lampou-Me rectifico, que su _olla _es capaz de parar los rayos.-completo Félix con algo de decepción al comprobar el arma defensiva del guardián del rayo.

-Tú… ¡Maldito Mocoso!-gritó uno de los Antonietti, disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Félix cerró los ojos, sus cabellos comenzaron a ondear ligeramente, dispersando chispas de un color verde luminoso, Lampou amplio los ojos. ¡Eso era!

Las balas se detuvieron cerca de su cuerpo, mientras que Félix entendía la mano hacia un lado, los cuchillos de las mesas fueron a parar a sus manos como fieles dagas, situados entre sus dedos cuando sin miramiento alguno los lanzo. Estos adquirieron (sin que nadie pudiera entenderlo) velocidad extra, como si fueran atraídos por algo, clavándose en los cuerpos. La audiencia de gritos no se tardo en oír. Félix abrió lentamente los ojos, de manera calculadora.

-Adiós…-murmuró, puso su dedo índice como una pistola-¡Bang!-gritó, divertido.

Como si fuera un acto de magia un rayo verde salió disparado, violentamente, haciendo contacto con los cuchillos como si fuesen pararrayos. Los espasmos, la sangre y venas contrallándose, la piel quemándose. Luego de unos diez segundos la mitad de los Antonietti había caído al suelo: inconscientes, moribundos, y muertos.

Félix se llevo el dedo humeante, y lo soplo apartando el humo de su mano. Una sonrisa traviesa estaba en su faz, su mirar se volvió serio al oír varios disparos. Se dio la vuelta y vio como Jacqueline amortiguaba los disparos con sus botas de hierro, Félix mostro una mueca de cansancio, mesclada con preocupación.

-"_Sera mas difícil recuperarse si deja que esas balas se entierren en sus botas_"-pensó el de cabellera amorronada.

* * *

Jacqueline esquivaba cada proyectil, cada cuchillo. Gritó al sentir la bala impactar contra una de sus botas, afortunadamente, esta quedo hundida sin atravesar el metal; pero su pierna derecha lo resentiría después.

Con la cara, digna de una tigresa encolerizada; corrió lo más rápido posible. Su velocidad era superior a lo de Aquiles, por lo cual, podías verla en un lado y al siguiente estaba a tu espalda. Llevando la pierna hacia atrás y golpearte una patada con el muslo en las costillas; cosa que sufrió uno de los mafiosos. Siendo llevado a tres metros de distancia para chocar contra las mesas y caer.

La ladrona Fantasma no dejo ahí su ataque, silbo y su fiel cuervo sobrevoló sobre los mafiosos. Jacqueline le envió una mirada de tristeza a su mascota, y compañero. El pobre de Metiel había perdido tantos camaradas cuervos por ayudarla.

Tensando el látigo en sus manos salto en las columnas esquivando algunas balas. Cayó de rodillas al piso para atrapar las piernas de algunos, tiro el látigo hacia ella y los sujetos se vieron con los pies enredados cayendo cual piezas de domino, uno sobre uno. Comenzando una nueva carrera esta vez acercándose a uno de los mafiosos. Ella esquivo un golpe que tenía como objetivo su nuca, propino un rodillazo en los testículos para luego elevar la pierna con gran flexibilidad y fuerza, dándole un puntapié en la quijada, mientras su pie se posaba en el hombro del recién apaleado. Tomando impulso en esa pierna apoyada, salto hacia adelante, girando con gracia aterrizo de cuclillas y saco su pequeña pistola de debajo de sus faldas, disparando sin contenerse.

Un cuchillo cortando su cara la dejo helada, se aparto dando saltos hacia atrás, mientras colocaba las manos en el piso como un punto donde reunía las fuerzas para llevar sus piernas y cadera hacia atrás. Chasqueo la lengua, y sus ojos mostraron un claro desagrado.

-A pasado tiempo, Jacqueline-dijo un hombre con sonrisa demencial.

-Lo mismo digo Loco Trinwel.-agregó la Ladrona, su cara detonaba algo de preocupación, disimulada por su sonrisa. Una gota de sudor resbalo de su cara.

El tipo delante de ella era desgarbado, sus dientes eran afilados como los de un perro, su cara angulosa con cicatrices cerca de los ojos rojos cual carbón. Su cabello era corto y ligeramente puntiagudo. Su piel era blanca, y su complexión delgada.

El Loco Trinwel: un asesino conocido por su poca misericordia. Había matado a mujeres, niños, hombres trabajadores, prostitutas, mafiosos, políticos, etc. Cada crimen, haciendo uso de su cuchillo, verdugo de vidas inocentes o pecadoras, no importaba. El asesinar le producía un placer inexplicable a ese loco.

Alaude apretó los dientes, recordó que varios hombres del segundo escuadrón especial fueron asesinados por ese maniático. El deseaba atraparlo, más que a la misma Jacqueline, sin embargo noto la extraña familiaridad con que se trataban ambos criminales. Motivo por el que dejo que la conversación tomara su curso, mientras Ugetsu y G terminaban de evacuar a las personas. Notó que la hermana de la líder de Mare no estaba dentro, lo más probable era que G le había dejado de alguna forma inconsciente, eso o la había convencido por las buenas.

Naturalmente Alaude no era ciego, con lo latosa que era esa niña seguro le golpearon y dejaron dormida para que no fastidiase.

-A pasado un buen tiempo desde que vi por última vez a tus caderas y largas piernas correr-comentó Trinwel relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo demencial-Esas piernas son perfectas para bailarinas-agregó.- Recuerdo como mate a una, la pobre parecía querer correr por su vida, pero en lugar de ello le dije que bailara por su vida.- Comenzó a carcajearse ligeramente-Lo gracioso es que lo hizo-añadió con los ojos calmos.- ¡Pero la mate!-exclamó con la voz excitada. Y sus dientes filosos sobresalían de su dentadura como los dientes de un perro dispuesto a despedazar la carne.

-Maldito hijo de puta-siseó Jacqueline, socarrona-Solo piensas en matar, puto perro-agregó, al tiempo que se erguía limpiándose con la muñeca la sangre de la herida hecha en su mejilla derecha.

-¡En especial a ti!-el rubio la señalo, con su cuchillo. -¡Jacqueline!-bramó con euforia.

Sus piernas se movieron, y su mano balanceaba y pasaba el cuchillo a la mano contraria con cada paso. Una danza de filos, y fugases luces plateadas. Jacqueline retrocedía a cada ataque. Detuvo el cuchillo, con su pistola, muy cerca de su rostro. El aliento del asesino, era como un alcohol puro, no era vino o cerveza.

-¡Maldito enfermo!-gritó con asco Jacqueline, al tiempo que le pateaba el tórax, provocando una caída de sentada en Trinwel. Jacqueline salto de una manera curiosa, de hecho hasta los canguros tendrían envidia de su capacidad, girando su cuerpo hacia atrás, aterrizo nuevamente en la araña de cristal.-_ "¡Ese tipo bebió alcohol puro!"-_pensó, horrorizada por semejante locura ni Selene era capaz de beber alcohol puro, porqué le daba arcadas.

Súbitamente; Jacqueline sintió como el candelabro adquiría más peso. Ahí, al otro lado del gran candelabro moviéndose encorvada mente como un animal salvaje; Trinwel le miraba.

Jacqueline chasqueo la lengua y se dejo caer, el loco Trinwel le siguió tirándose al vacío, la ladrona sonrió de lado. Cerró los ojos, sus botas de hierro comenzaron a adquirir una tonalidad purpurea, las rosas dibujadas, y sus espinas comenzaron a brillar por los bordes, mostrando y resaltando los grabados en aquel calzado curioso.

-¡Piérdete!-exclamó al tiempo que sus botas se envolvían en llamas purpureas, girando su cuerpo nuevamente hacia atrás como si estuviera en una posición semi fetal, lanzo una patada al cielo. Una ráfaga de viento color purpureo sacudió el cuerpo de Trinwel para luego mandarlo hacia arriba nuevamente, chocando de espaldas contra el techo. –Buenas noches desquiciado-se burló la ladrona al tiempo que una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en su faz. Aterrizo de manera segura, viendo fijamente a Trinwel estampado contra la pared.

De las botas, más específicamente de los grabados comenzaron a nacer gotas de un extraño líquido rojo. La nariz de Trinwel se movió, estaba olfateando (a pesar de que su cuerpo quedo incrustado en el techo), sus ojos se abrieron y movieron como los de un camaleón, su cuerpo adquiría un poco mas de masa muscular, con la fuerza extra creo fisuras en el techo del recinto. Tras haberse liberado con una sonrisa asesina en sus ojos, se dirigió directo a la ladrona, quien veía con sorpresa al maldito asesino.

Una espada se interpuso en el camino del cuchillo, seguido de un codazo en el rostro de Trinwel, quien retrocedió unos pasos, tocándose el tabique de la nariz, estaba roto y sangraba.

-¡Antonio!-dijo Jacqueline con júbilo, al notar al español sonreír descaradamente. Mientras la miraba por sobre su hombro.

-Nadie le causa problemas a las mujeres de la familia, no sin antes enfrentarse a mí, ¿Sabes?-alegó el moreno de piel oscura, sonriendo divertido. Su gesto despreocupado le abandono para mostrar sus ojos fríos y amenazantes-Nadie toca a nadie, quien toque a algún amigo mío merecer que le corte la lengua o los huevos depende del caso-añadió poniéndose en posición de lucha con la espada española enfrente suyo como fiel compañera-¡Vamos hombre, que no tengo todo el día!-hablo en español, con acento gallego.

-¡No entendí una mierda de lo que dijiste pezzo di merda*!-bramo colérico Trinwel, con la nariz algo deformada por el codazo de Antonio. -¡Te matare!-rugió, mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su cuchillo.

-¡Venga!-alentó Antonio, echándose en carrera también.

Con la mano derecha Trinwel balanceo el cuchillo, como si fuera un lápiz entre las manos, lo tomo con fuerza del mango e hizo un corte al aire, que en realidad tenía como objetivo la cara de Antonio. El espadachín español esquivo el ataque por poco, ya que el cuchillo había cortado dos de sus rebeldes cabellos negros.

-Hey, eres bueno-alagó Antonio con una sonrisa ligera. Al tiempo que daba una estocada diagonal a Trinwel, hiriéndole en la mejilla izquierda, el asesino se alejo unos pasos respirando jadeante.-Oh te lastime-señaló socarrón.

* * *

Giotto volvió a ver a la multitud corriendo fuera de la mansión, ya casi todo estaba reducido a desastre, y mafiosos disparándose.

-_"¿Donde están?, con tanta gente corriendo no puedo verles"_-Giotto, dio un codazo a un adversario que planeaba atacarle por detrás, dejándolo K.O

Vio como Cole estaba enfrente de Luigi. Él con el arma en la mano, temblorosa, Cole sin una expresión concreta en sus ojos, su boca era solo una línea, y el brillo de sus orbes esmeraldas no parecía ser ni serio, ni frio, solo normal. Como si esperara a una respuesta.

Giotto se acerco sigiloso, o eso trato, mientras esquivaba ataques traicioneros dejando fuera de combate a sus oponentes. No trajo sus guantes consigo, pero tampoco era como si los necesitase, el era fuerte físicamente, aun sin ellos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, vio como Luigi apretaba el gatillo.

El sonido llego a los oídos de todos.

Giotto paró en seco, sus pupilas doradas temblaban.

* * *

Cole miro fijamente a Luigi Antonietti, al hacerlo lo supo. Le temía a la muerte.

-¿Por qué no desistes?-preguntó Cole con tono de ruego, calmo. Tanto que no parecía un ruego, sino una orden dada por alguien superior.

-¡No te hare caso bastarda emisaria de Judas!-le respondió Luigi con rabia, puso el arma en frente alejados por una distancia considerable, un metro y medio.- Morirás ahora.

-Es por eso… ¿Es porque mi cabello es rojo, y por ser mujer? ¿Es por eso que me odias?-su voz era triste, pero firme.

-¡Cállate!-

-No me callare-se rehusó Cole. Su ceño se frunció, sus labios formaron una línea tensa. Un rostro lleno de dureza, frialdad, e ira.-Me estás diciendo que sacrificaste la vida de tu Famiglia solo porque no soportas la idea de que sea tu aliada, de que sea tu Jefa.-aseveró Cole, sus ojos verdes intensificaron su brillo-Un líder como tú-hizo una pausa, examinando los ojos de Luigi- No eres igual a tu padre. El no hubiera tratado de matarme usando a sus hombres, me hubiera matado por su mano. No hubiera matado a todos sus hombres-Cole cerro sus ojos, haciendo un minuto de silencio por el fallecido hombre, alguna vez aliado de los Mare.

-¡Guarda silencio, puta!-y Luigi apretó el gatillo.

Las puertas delanteras se abrieron de sopetón, el viento frio entro como una tormenta, Luigi dejo de respirar al ver como dos dedos de una mando llena de vendajes sostenían la bala que había disparado. Al lado de Cole había un hombre de cabellos negros rebeldes, penetrantes ojos grises que vieron con superioridad burlesca a Luigi. Foma sonrió y dejo caer la bala al piso.

-Gracias Foma-agradeció Cole, Foma se inco de rodillas ante su Líder.

-Lamento la tardanza Boss, tuve algunos asuntos que atender- se excusó el pelinegro.

Cole asintió con los ojos cerrados, en vista de que entendía la situación. Ella le había enviado en primer lugar a cumplir con el recado. La Mare miro a Luigi seriamente de nuevo, su rostro era frio.

-¿Cuáles son los crímenes de Luigi Antonietti?-interrogó, alzando su voz.

* * *

Los Vongola y demás mafiosos aliados de estos, miraron confundidos a Cole Mare, bueno, a la espalda de esta. Por otro lado cada Mare e boso una sonrisa traviesa.

Jacqueline comenzó a correr en dirección a unos cuantos mafiosos que estaban distraídos, paro abruptamente, girando en un pie dando una patada a uno haciéndole a un lado, sonrió.

-Interrumpir la fiesta-contestó con tono irónico, e irritado.

La Ladrona continúo repartiendo ataques, combinados con puñetazos, y saltos en el aire. Haciendo uso de su látigo, su cuervo Matiel le ayudaba en su empresa.

* * *

Félix seguía lanzando los cubiertos, y usándoles de pararrayos para sus ataques eléctricos, con inexpresiva cara. Aunque internamente se divertía. La pregunta de su Boss siempre le divertía, esa interrogante sacada a relucir cuando la señora sentenciara el crimen.

-Arruinarnos la noche-respondió Félix, lanzando mas cuchillos. Mientras se regañaba no haber traído su arma.

* * *

Antonio esquivo otro ataque del cuchillo de Trinwel, tomando una distancia prudente. Su cara lucia seria, Trinwel se carcajeaba como un perro viejo. Los ojos color miel de Antonio se volvieron afilados. Corrió dispuesto a arremeter contra Trinwel, el asesino tenía la misma meta. Elevo el cuchillo, balanceando el arma en su mano. Espada y cuchillo colisionaron en un ataque reñido.

-Intentar asesinarnos-soltó serio.

Sus ojos y los de Trinwel soltaban chispas, se alejo dando un salto hacia atrás. Trinwel sin embargo, volvió a arremeter en su contra. Con una hábil estratagema Antonio engaño a Trinwel haciéndole creer que iría hacia la derecha, cuando rápidamente cambio el curso de su carrera, situándose detrás de él, saliendo por la izquierda. La hoja de su espada brillo con llamas de color azul, colocándola horizontalmente. Aferro más los dedos al mango de su espada.

-Llovizna-habló Antonio. La llama de su espada se intensifico. Balanceó la espada hacia un lado, la fuerza de empujé había llevado a Trinwel al otro lado del salón, su camisa estaba rota con el corte, del cual brotaba sangre.

* * *

Aquiles giro sobre sus talones, propinando un codazo en la nuca a uno de los mafiosos, se cubrió la cara poniendo frete a esta su garra de metal, a modo de defensa. Unas balas rebotaron en esta impactando en puntos erróneos. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se hizo visible en sus labios.

-Ensuciar la mansión-fue su respuesta.

-Tú siempre con tu fobia a los gérmenes-Dijeron Selene y Jacqueline con voz monocorde, y cansada, desde sus posiciones.

-¡Cállense!-bramó Aquiles alzando los brazos, como si fuera un crimen contradecirle.

* * *

Selene comenzó a girar en círculos con los brazos extendidos, los hombres alrededor de ella apuntaron sus armas, las piernas les temblaban, y la piel sudaba. La bruja tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida en su cara.

-Ser un idiota al desafiarnos-aseguró la bruja con seguridad. Mientras guiñaba un ojo con sensualidad.

* * *

Foma se reincorporo situándose enfrente de Cole, de su abrigo saco una pistola, Luigi dio un respingo, aun con el arma en mano apunto a Foma, Cole entrecerró sus ojos, llevándose una mano dentro del escote de su vestido de luto. La espalda de Foma era tan ancha que pudo ocultar perfectamente, la pequeña pistola que la mujer había ocultado en sus ropajes.

-Traicionar a Mare-enfatizó de Foma.

-Luigi Antonietti, por tus crimines lamento decírtelo. –Cole cerro sus ojos con pesar.-Tu castigo es la muerte, y la de tu familia-sentenció. Foma preparó el arma, Luigi se mantuvo alerta, apretó el gatillo. Cole disparo su arma dos veces, la primera bala choco directamente con la de Luigi, rozando la mejilla derecha de Foma, la segunda bala; impacto contra las sienes de Luigi Antonietti.

El último Capo de los Antonietti cayó al suelo, muerto. La sangre bajaba del agujero entre la estrecha ruta del puente de su nariz, hasta la separación de las cejas.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

Cole Mare se inclino ligeramente, en clara señal de disculpa no tenía una sonrisa en su cara, sino una cara afligida y triste. Foma la examino con sus ojos grises, Aquiles golpeo en las costillas a Antonio que vio a Foma, ambos guardines se miraron y sonrieron de forma cómplice. Selene por su parte estaba con los mofletes inflados, Jacqueline había desaparecido, y no se hubo despedido.

-Lamento los problemas ocasionados. De veras lo lamento.-se disculpó Cole

Nadie dijo nada, todos permanecían callados. Giotto por su lado solo asintió, nadie supo comprender el gesto hasta que hablo.

-No hay necesidad, te traicionaron y a pesar de eso te tomaste las molestias de confrontar a muerte a tu enemigo.

-Eso es natural-afirmó Cole.

Todos los mafiosos la vieron sorprendidos, las mujeres con admiración desconocida. Cole prosiguió.

-Seré mujer, pero soy la Líder de Mare. Mi deber es proteger a los míos, y si soy sincera-Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Giotto-No me gustaría que me subestimasen-sus palabras detonaban determinación, algo de irritación y burla. Giotto frunció el ceño ligeramente. Cole sonrió ante ese gesto-Otra cosa por la que me gustaría disculparme es por el hecho de que mis hombres trajeron armas a la fiesta.

-¡Pero Boss, todos trajeron armas!-chilló Aquiles, señalando lo obvio.

-Nosotros prometimos no traer armas-recordó la mujer pelirroja, se giro lentamente a Aquiles, quien trago saliva, los ojos de Cole se veían peligrosos-¿Estás diciendo que estaba bien desobedecerme?-preguntó.

Los otros Mare cerca de Aquiles se alejaron tres pasos de él viendo para otro lado, rascándose la cabeza, silbando o meditando. Aquiles bajo la cabeza en resignación.

-No señora no lo estuvo-aceptó Aquiles, una lagrimilla de vergüenza se asomo por su ojo derecho.

-Bien dicho-sonrió Cole, rodeada de un fondo rosa con pequeñas flores. Se giro nuevamente hacia Giotto y su grupo-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.-dijo, vio como dos de sus hombres le entregaban a la señorita Mildred a Antonio, que la cargo en brazos.

-No fue nada-agregó Giotto. El Vongola pudo sentir la mirada asesina de Archery en su espalda. Una gota de sudor resbalo imperceptiblemente por la sien del Capo rubio.

Cole rio bajito, conteniéndose. Tras tranquilizarse comenzó a caminar con dirección a su auto negro. Seguida de sus guardianes, menos de Selene que provoco un temblor involuntario en cada uno de los guardianes; exceptuando a Spade que sonreía, la mujer de cabello lila reía.

-Es extraño que no los acompañes-señaló Spade a Selene, quien pateo una piedra.

El auto comenzó a andar ligeramente, Cole saco la cabeza por la ventana. Selene sonrió sabiendo que su orden seria emitida.

-Encárgate de la limpieza Selene-pidió Cole.

Los miembros de Vongola comprendieron lo que significaba _limpieza_. Alguien se haría cargo de borrar cualquier indicio de este incidente, se encargarían de matar o tirar en algún lugar los restos de los Antonietti.

Selene se dirigió a la puerta principal, con una sonrisa animada. Parpadeó, se dio la vuelta y les vio con aburrimiento.

-¿Aun no se van?-notó con molestia la mujercita. Sus ojos demostraban su molestia por tenerlos ahí.

-¿Tienes algún problema en que nos quedemos aquí?-preguntó Giotto con intenciones de dejar en claro que él no sería amable si ella tratase algo extraño.

La susodicha "Bruja Plateada" sonrió divertida, sus ojos brillaron, se llevo unos dedos a los labios los cuales se curvaron en una mueca divertida.

-Si quieres ver, entonces hazlo Kukuku-aceptó ella.

Giotto elevo una ceja ¿Esa mujer quería que viera como arrastraría los cuerpos ella sola?

Porque, todos se habían ido, solo quedaban los Vongola, y sus familias aliadas. Las familias aliadas de Mare habían salido lo más rápido posible, y todos los otros guardianes ya se habían ido a casa con su Capo. Nadie le ayudaría.

-Vongolas…- cada miembro elevo la vista hacia Selene, la mujer se giro con una sonrisa inocente y ojos demenciales- ¿Les. Gusta. El. Fuego?- preguntó pausadamente.

Selene elevo las manos, sus labios se movían rápidamente, sus palabras se perdían en el aire. Cerró los ojos, manteniéndolos así por tres segundos, para luego abrirlos abruptamente brillando con una tonalidad índigo.

Un fuerte viento golpeo el área. Lampou se sostuvo de Ugetsu, Archery trato de permanecer en pie, al igual que Araundi y Spade, que se cubría parcialmente el rostro con un brazo. Giotto miraba serio aquello. Selene permitió a sus pies despegarse pocos centímetros del suelo, con su largo cabello ondeando al aire sumido en una aura oscura.

Los pétalos de la rosas rojas del laberinto delantero de terreno fueron separándose de las flores, y se acercaron como un grupo de mariposas rojas a la mansión, un gran cumulo de ellas impacto contra todo un piso. Convirtiéndose en fuego ardiente. Los Vongola enmudecieron, más pétalos impactaron contra la mansión, Selene dejo de levitar para ver la mansión consumirse, su cara se mostraba satisfecha con su trabajo bien hecho.

Se giro, animada para ver las caras de horror de los supuestos mafiosos más grandes. Se regocijo al ver que sus acciones habían surtido tales efectos.

-¿¡No les gusta!-exclamó ella-¡Así es como yo limpio! ¡Todo arde, arde!-repitió carcajeándose.

Saliendo del shock los hombres le miraron con terror, Spade con nerviosismo.

Una campanada de la iglesia del pueblo vecino llego a los oídos de Selene, la joven señorita dejo de reír malvadamente. Vio la luna.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?-se dijo a sí misma-Bueno-sonrió a los Vongola-Nos veremos otros día Familia Vongola…-susurró con malicia impresa en su cara, ojos y voz. Una espesa neblina se hizo presente cubriendo todo en penumbras por unos segundos. El perfil de Selene se convirtió poco a poco en una silueta negra que desapareció, no dejo rastro al dispersarse la niebla.

Esa noche Giotto Vongola se dio cuenta de algo, algo importante.

Alexander Mare y sus guardianes eran una amenaza. Pero, su hija Cole Mare y sus guardianes eran emisarios de la muerte con piel de cordero.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

El comentario del cabello rojo es debido a qué los sicilianos son muy católicos, motivo por el cual odiaban a los judíos. O gente de cabellera roja, debido a que según se dice, Judas tenía el cabello rojo.

Pezzo di merda: Pedazo de mierda en italiano. Según Google traductor.

El Loco Trinwel bebió, como dije en el cap. Alcohol puro, si ese mismo con el que se desinfectan heridas. Enserio está loco.


End file.
